Please, acknowledge me
by Leena-san
Summary: Mizu has had a rough childhood. She grew up with no friends, no allies, and nobody to trust. Narrowly escaping a more painful future, she is forced to become a spy. Sunagakure no sato will test her resolve and abilities. Rating changed to M.
1. Introduction to Mizu

_How long have I been here? How long has it been since mother and father died? Is brother still alive? Will he rescue me? Will he ever come for me?_

The black-haired girl opens her eyes.

Concrete, bars, and more concrete. Screams echo off the walls and through the corridor, piercing this little girl's ears.

_Is this how I will live the rest of my life?_

She looks at her outstretched hand. There was blood on her finger tips.

_Have I been bleeding again? Has it not stopped?_

She tries to touch her finger tips to her eyes, but the pain in her body is too great for her to even move. She blinks her yellow eyes lazily, feeling those tears dry up and stiffen her cheeks. There was no more energy in her body to stay awake. So she lies there, in a half daze, taking comfort in her own voice. She wasn't speaking aloud, but she could hear her own voice in her head. It was reassuring her. It was comforting her. With no sound, but the screaming of agony. Even breathing was painful, on a whole different level. She lost count of how many they had given her to take. With false promises of new found strength, it brought her nothing. Her body ached. The young child lie still on the ground for an eternity. That's when her comforting words stopped.

"'You are too much of a burden to us.'"

Here she was. Body aching, being a burden. Nothing useful, just lying there. _Worthless_.

_Am I worthless? _

_You are too much of a burden to us. We don't want you anymore._

"Mizu," the voice broke through her thoughts. The daze slowly lifting from her, she painfully tilted her head to see his disciple standing there, calling her. "Orochimaru-sama has use for you." She felt her heart painfully beat. _I am of use to someone._ This child wills herself to get up. Her name is Mizu. She is worth something. Though her body screams, though it aches and tears itself apart, it stands. It stands and it follows the man with the glasses out of the cell. All she can do is watch his back, and stare at his hand. She wants to hold it, but she won't. She will never hold his hand. He would never let her. There is no one to comfort her, but herself.

"Sit down child," Orochimaru soothes. "Kabuto, prepare the laboratory for her entrance."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," she didn't bother putting the effort into watching him leave.

"Mizu-chan, how are you feeling?" he asks with laughing eyes.

"I am hurting, Orochimaru-sama. I think those pills hurt me," she says, in her little voice. She hears him chuckle.

"Ah, little one. Pain only makes you stronger. You are very special, you see." She lifts her head at that and her mouth hangs open. This makes Orochimaru chuckle again. _How easy_, he thought. _This is why I chose a child._

"I-I am?" she stutters.

"So special, that I have a task just for you. I can only entrust it to you. I have made a big gift for you because you have been so useful for me and been such a good girl. You are the only one to receive it. And it's made especially for you. It will make you stronger."

"I've always loved gifts. What is it?" she asks, trying to put as much excitement as her little body could handle in that state..

"Follow me, child. I shall show you it."

_Is giving me pain a gift to me? Making me bleed from my eyes, is that a gift to me? Orochimaru-sama. You told me it was a gift. Was that a lie? Should I believe you. You are all I know. This place is all I know. Is there even such a thing as away from here? Is there such a thing as the sun? I feel like, in my dreams I've seen it before. _

Mizu wakes up, in the same position as she was before. Lying on her side, on the ground, hand outstretched. She could feel the cold concrete under her skin. She could feel the same pain throughout her entire being. It was like all of her was burning away. Again.

_How long have I been here? How long has it been since mother and father died? Is brother still alive? Will he rescue me? Will he ever come for me? I want to go away from this place. I want to go back home._

_Is all this worth it?_

"You belong to me, child. You are my property. Do not tell me what I can and cannot do with you!"

And that's when Orochimaru-sama changed. After the procedure that made her blind, made her in constant pain, made her angry for no clear reason.

"I cannot see Orochimaru-sama. I'm scared."

Smack... It echoed off the walls, everywhere. He was angry with her, fuming. What had she done?

"Take the failure back to her cell! We must prepare the new vessel, quickly. Then I shall think about how I am going to deal with her."

She woke up. She was so very angry. Questions run through Mizu's mind. She just felt angry. She beat the walls of the cell. She beat the bars of the cell. She beat herself. She would never see, again. _Why did he take my sight? Why did he take my parents? Why did he take me? Why did he give me pain? Why did he give me anger? Why can't I leave? Why do I have to live like this? Why? Why? Why? Why!_

"I told you to stop that racket!" Orochimaru screams. Mizu turns her head towards the sound of his voice and charged at the bars, reaching her little hands to grab him. She wants to see a glimpse of this monster. One more time, to savor his face, while she murdered him. When she heard him open the cell door, she felt it burning. She felt her body burn. She felt it burn with want. She touches her checks and rolls her fingers to feel the blood. She licks it off her fingers and savors this taste. _Does everyone's blood taste like this?_ She hears the dark voice in her head. It laughs a dark laugh._ Orochimaru-sama's will taste sweeter._ "I'll teach you to obey me. I'll make my presence a nightmare for you," he hisses.

All Orochimaru sees is a child. A blind child standing in the back of the cell now, licking her fingers. That's where he was wrong.

Mizu let this wonderful feeling take over her body and her mind. She closes her eyes and lets this comfort her. She lets it guide her through all of her emotions, flipping through them, to find the right ones.

Hatred and anger.

Mizu opens her eyes. Blackness with white speckles greet her. However, it evolves. Blackness, shades of black grace her eyes. The black bleeds into red. Red take shapes. Soon, she sees Orochimaru approaching her. She sees blood all over the walls and all over Orochimaru. At least. That's what she wants to see.


	2. Let Go

_ Am I dead? It's so warm. It's so comforting... I must be dead. Where are mother and father? Shouldn't they be calling me? I can wait for them._

_ You are too much of a burden to us. We don't want you anymore._

_ Oh, that's right..._

Of all things, it was the pain that brought her back. She couldn't move. At least, not until someone gave her a reason to. So she lie there, with her eyes closed, in silence. She wants to try and open her eyes to see her cell. The dark, small, cold cell.

_Is it worth it to try and open my eyes? I know it was a dream from before. I couldn't have knocked Orochimaru-sama over. I'm a little girl. I'm not as strong as him. And I definitely couldn't have seen him, either. Kabuto-sama told me what being blind meant. I will never be able to see again. Why is it that I hope for these things? I hoped I would be rescued for how long. I hoped Orochimaru-sama would stop hurting me. I hoped that the pain would go away soon. Every time I hope, I get disappointed._

Once again, the girl of six years, lied there. She lied on the cold- warm concrete. Her body screams at her to stop living. Each breath, in and of itself, is a feat. Her heart beating is a miracle. Her brain functioning is amazing.

_How long must I wait today or will they even need me today?_

A breeze passes over her body, tickling her ears. It wasn't often that she felt memories fill her senses, but it was welcomed. She tries harder to imagine what it would be like on the outside. She wants to try before she forgets, again. A bird chirps off in the distance. The warmth of the sun is on her skin. It's already too overwhelming for her. Mizu tries to wake up more. She tries to shake off the dream, but it only gets stronger. She tastes earth in her mouth, but she's on top of stone. She feels little smooth things dropping onto her skin, making her body scream louder as they touch. She clenches her jaw, trying to drown out all of these overwhelming sensations. It only makes things worse. More birds join in, she hears the wind rustle through trees. She hears stomps off in the distance. Everything is flooding her senses. She wants it to stop. She wants everything to just stop. She wants the calm, empty, loneliness of her cell. Rushing water nearby, drums in her ears. The stomping in the distance vibrates her body. Leaves and bushes rustle in the wind. Distant voices thrum in her ears.

"Just stop!" she screams, jerking herself up into a sitting position and opening her eyes. She hoped it would go away. None of it was real.

Her hopes were disappointing, yet again.

Everything was real.

Her heart beats faster and faster. Liquid rolls down from her eyes. Mizu looks down at her arms, all purple and bruised, just as she had remembered. She flexes her hands, winces as it causes her pain. She touches her finger tips to her eyes. There was still blood, dried to her face. She tries to wipe the blood from her cheeks, but it comes out clear. With that, she starts sobbing. "Thank you," she repeats to herself.

_ It couldn't have been a dream. If this right here is real, it couldn't have been a dream._

The small, battered child sobs her little heart out. She continues to repeat her gratitude. Whatever was in herself, she had to thank it. So she will. Her moments of happiness are cut short as what feels like a rock splits the back of her head open. Mizu shrieks. She grasps at the back of her head and curls up. She digs the front of her forehead into the ground to try and stop this agony. The tears of thankfulness bleed red again and she watches as blood drips from her eyes. She cannot do much besides sit in that uncomfortable position for what seems like hours. She tries to take comfort in the shadows underneath her. She watches as they slowly move from her left to her right. After a long time, her head begins to return to its dull pain. With that much agony, she believes there must be a wound to go with it. Slowly, as to not irritate it any further, the girl sits back on her bottom. She removes one hand from the source of the pain and examines her finger tips. Not believing that there is no blood, she touches the tender spot on the back of her head.

_I'm not hurt? But just a second ago... Whatever. It doesn't matter. As long as it doesn't happen again, I could care less._

Mizu lies back down, trying to remember what exactly happened. She woke up weeks after the procedure was finished, angry. It was just blind rage, literally. She hit everything she could, screamed until her voice was hoarse, and tore at her own flesh. She remembered hearing faint voices commanding her to silence, but she didn't listen to any one of them. She could feel Orochimaru approaching, and that made her so infuriated. When he banged on the bars for her silence, she backed into a corner. It was only a piece of her that was left and she listened to it for a moment. The second he entered that cell, though, everything changed. Mizu specifically remembers the haunting resemblance to the pain she experienced earlier. Followed by her rushing towards Orochimaru. What happened next was a blur and then she remembers running. Running and blood. A lot of blood.

Mizu watches the leaves on the trees and feels a sudden change in the air. The air becomes cooler and she saw that the sky was growing darker. She smiles for a moment.

_At least I was free for a moment..._

She lets her eyelids flutter shut and calmness takes over.

When her consciousness returns, Mizu is deathly afraid of opening her eyes. She doesn't want to see that she is back in her cell. She can already feel the dampness of the air, the closing walls around her, and the concrete below her. She feels a calm warmth from above. She slowly calms down and opens her eyes. The sight of the forest reassures her.

When her stomach first growls, Mizu flinches. Even though she had been a prisoner and a test subject, the girl never went hungry, this sound was foreign to her. She had a strict eating schedule. The only exceptions were for her gift days. Gift days were days where her meals were exchanged for a gift. The girl didn't recognize that the gifts were just experimental surgeries and they didn't want her puking up her food or becoming sick.

"What am I supposed to eat?" she asks herself in her tiny voice.

_ You musst find food child_. _That is your purpose for today._

"A-Alright Orochimaru-sama." The voice in her head sounded like Orochimaru. This is the first time it speaks to her. Mizu spends half of her day searching for sustenance. When noon approaches, the girl gives up. Dejected, she puts her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. I'm useless," she cries.

_Don't fret my hime. Let the power I gave you, guide you. Let it take control as it did before._

She continues to sob as she stutters out loud. "B-b-but Orochimaru-sama. I hurt you w-when I let it take over me. I th-think I hit you a lot."

_Hush. Do as I say, child. It was a gift I gave to you. I made sacrifices for you! Do you not like my gift? Is it not enough for you? Then I shall take it back!_

"N-no, Orochimaru-sama. I like my gift. Please, I'll do what you say."

_Then let go! Let the good feelings you have go. Let this anger consume you! Let my gift take over your soul!_

And she did.


	3. They are all my prey

_Everything is so blurry..._

_What is that noise?_

_Am I making that noise?_

_I can't see..._

_This tastes wonderful, what is it?_

_I can't see very well. What is it?_

_It's really red. That bit was crunchy, blegh._

_What am I eating? It tastes kind of sour now._

_What is it? _

_It smells horrid, but it tastes nice. What am I eating?_

_I can't see very well at all. Are those? Are those feathers?_

_What am I eating?!_

_Orochimaru-sama?! What is this? What am I eating?_

In a frightful fit, she throws the lump of flesh away from her. Hyperventilating, Mizu stares at the blood pooling around the bird. She sees a trail of it leading over to her right. She slowly follows it. Her heart pounds and she has a horrible feeling in her gut. As her eyes follow the trail of smeared blood, she whips around.

With wide eyes, her gaze meets the pile of bones behind her. Some have flesh still attached, others are picked clean. Innards decorate the pile of bones and flesh she must have made. Mizu falls upon her hands and wretches. She pukes until she feels her stomach is empty. She doesn't feel clean, though. She doesn't feel purged. Orochimaru-sama tricked her. She hasn't been in the real world for a long time, but she knows this isn't right. She glances back at the bird she threw and then stares at an area of trees that didn't have blood on it. The bird was not plucked of feathers. The bird was not washed. At the time of the glance, she could see guts spilling from it. It's wings were bent and broken. She had eaten the head. The crunchy bits were the skull and beak. It was a mangled heap of animal.

"W-what am I?" she begs to herself. She feels her arms go weak and threaten to collapse. If she were to fall at this moment she would lie in her own vomit for who knows how long.

_Orochimaru-sama, how could you do this?_

_ I didn't do it. You did._

_ You told me to let go! I did! You made me do this!_

_ As I have said. I didn't do anything. I may have encouraged you a bit, but no, I didn't force you to do anything._

_ You're lying!_

_ Child, you let yourself do this. You are no better than those poor creatures you massacred. Dumb and blind. Do not ask for my help again, child. I will not be here for you._

"O-Orochimaru-sama?" she asks. "Orochimaru-sama?" she asks, again. She spends the rest of the day repeating his name. She sits in the darkness hoping he'd answer back. With each repeat, her voice raises the anger. When the moon is high in the sky, Mizu stops. She can feel her blood boiling and her anger blotting her vision. She wants to let go of her conscious thoughts. Her whole being shakes with rage. She watches as her fingers twitch and move. Pulsing like the anger in her veins, her fingers make indents into the earth below. Having some sort of break through, she stands up slowly.

"I am truly alone now. My mother, my father, my brother, Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-sama, they are all dead. I am of no use to anyone now. I cannot be used." Her pathetic existence was solely for the purpose of being used. The only joy she derived from her life was to be used. She didn't question the amount of weight lifted off her shoulders or how easy it was when she let it go. "That voice in my head... It's not Orochimaru's. It's my voice." She feels her lips twitch upward. "I'm glad it's my own voice." The words and her voice spread warmth through out her body. "I can listen to myself. I can talk to myself. I can comfort myself... And.. And... And I can love myself. I don't have anyone else. I don't need anyone else. I have myself." She looks at her purple arms, black, blue, and slightly yellow. Mizu brings them up slowly. She quickly hugs herself and smiles. Laughing and giggling, she hops around. The pain didn't phase her anymore. The feelings of joy overpowered any hurt she could feel in her body at the moment. Mizu smiles widely as her arms tighten around herself.

The young child let hers joy consume her, until all of her energy expends itself. She finds herself on the ground near the pile of bones and innards. Even though the smell put her off, she found she wasn't afraid of it anymore. The sight made no impression on her whatsoever. Even the dislike for the smell disappeared overnight. She is content with everything around her. She lets herself fade into darkness. She feels only moments pass until she wakes up again.

Mizu smiles as she hears birds chirping.

_This is how I want to wake up every morning._

Her body still screams as she turns on her side. She utters a good morning to herself and lets her eyes adjust to the brightness of the day.

Mizu spent weeks in the forest. Any time something irritated or frustrated her, she let her control over her body go. It came to the point of minor things such as stubbing her toe or the sun being too bright, for her to change. After she let go, the thing that made her mad or hurt her would be gone. Mizu couldn't tell if she just completely got used to the pain she had or if it had gone away by the time she heard voices in the forest. The fear of it turning into Orochimaru's men, made her hide and listen. Even though she was sure she killed him, there was still an ominous feeling at the back of her mind.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" she hears. Another voice pipes in.

"Holy shit. Smells like something is rotting here."

"This was such a crappy mission and now it got even worse!"

"Well, idiot! Who is the one who argued with sensei?" She heard a smack followed by the higher pitched voice yelling back.

"Who was the one who agreed with me and started arguing too?!"

"Whatever! Let's just find this kid and get out of here."

_Kid? What kid? There isn't anyone living in this place, but me... Oh no... They are after me... They are going to take me back._

Mizu begins to shake.

_I don't want to go back. I'll hurt every day again. I'll be cut up... I don't want to go back. I don't want to. I won't! I won't let them take me back to that place!_

Mizu clenches her fists and bares her teeth. She steps from her hiding place and follows the voices until she sees them walking through the trees. She can see them pass the piles of rotting animals she put over there.

"Oi, wait. You here that?" Mizu watches as the girl with the long hair turns around to see her. "Eh? You think that's her?" The other one with short hair turns around. She sees him reach for something in his pocket and pull out a small piece of paper.

"I think s-"

"Leave me alone," she states clenching her fists, ready for them to make a move. "I'm not going back to Kabuto. Leave me alone or I will kill you." She hears the boy laugh really loudly, while the other girl holds back her laughter.

"This can't be the girl. They didn't tell us she was fiesty. And I have no idea what the hell she's talking about," the boy states, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"She has the same clothes, though. Her hair is black and her eye is red, just as in the description and picture." Mizu's brow furrows.

"My eyes are yellow. You definitely have the wrong person." She sees the boy squint for a moment at her and at the paper.

"Nope, kid. This picture is of you. Why don't you do us a favor and just follow us quietly? That way we don't have to tie you up."

"I told you to leave me alone! I'm not going back to Kabuto or Orochimaru! I won't say it again!" she screams, shutting her eyes.

"She's stubborn Hibiki-kun. I really don't want to tie up a kid. Is there any way we can get her to come with us quietly?"

"Listen. I know I was laughing a second ago when she said she'd kill us, but if those piles of animal corpses are her own, we have to stay cautious," he whispers back to his partner. "Hey, kid! I don't know why you are bringing one of the sannin into this, but we aren't from Otogakure. We are from takigakure. So why don't you just do us both a favor and come quietly. We don't want to have to hurt you."

"You're lying! You'll hurt me anyway!" Mizu screams, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Believe me! Look at our headbands! See the waterfall engraved on it?" the boy, Hibiki points to his forehead protector.

"Liar! If you were really from there, your name wouldn't even be related to Otogakure*!" Hibiki turns to see her partner looking angrier than when they had left the village.

"I'm tired of this kid. Let's just bag her and go back," Hibiki says to his teammate. Mizu stands with feet wide apart and her little hands still clenched into tight fists. The thoughts repeat in her head, 'I am not going back. I'll kill them.' The girl ninja watches as her teammate begins to make hand signs.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu," he states after completing the string of seals.

"Ehh! How do you even know that technique? I didn't think you were 'that' good at chakra control. Who taught you that?"

"Haha. Don't you remember? Sensei complimented me on my chakra control. He also has a few hidden tricks up his sleeve."

Mizu stares at the two in horror. Her whole body heats up and she can feel sweat dribble off her skin.

_He didn't just do. They must be a part of Orochimaru's crew. Nobody does things with their hands like that unless they are with Orochimaru. What's going to happen next?_

She feels her heart quicken and she stumbles back. She watches his sleeve for snakes to jump out, but no, nothing. A white feather floats in front of her face, gently past her vision. She instantly feels calmer by this. Before she knows it, another one falls from the sky and they all seem to never hit the ground. She feels her muscles relax and starts to feel nothing around her. The warmth of the sun comforts her again.

_No, you must stop! Mizu-chan! This isn't you. This isn't real!_

She can hear her logical brain screaming at this blissful feeling. She ignores it.

_Mizu... Mizu... They'll take us back. They'll take __**you**__ back. Once they have you. I'll be gone forever. They will cut you up. They will force those pills down your throat... Mizu... Mizu!_

She sees red. The feeling of floating is gone, she feels like she just came back from a dream. The child looks right at the two ninja across from her, both looking surprised.

"Th-There is no way, she could have. She's just a kid," Hibiki states, releasing the last seal and getting into a defensive position.

"You did it wrong!" his teammate yells at him. She sees his labored breathing and begins to worry.

"I didn't do it wrong!" he snaps back. "There's something about her."

"Exactly how much of that chakra did it take you to do that?"

"A lot. I thought I could."

"Baka! Why did you use a technique that ate up so much chakra?"

"I didn't think she'd be able to counter it! I wanted to practice! It's an A-ranked technique. It doesn't explain why she was able to break it so easily! I know for a fact she didn't do any handsigns because we've both been watching her!" He glances at his teammate who looks back at the kid, with a bead of sweat gathering on the side of her cheek. The reality of the situation finally squeezes their lungs.

"Just, what the hell is this kid?" she whispers.

"I'm done warning you. What you just did right now. I'm going to kill you for it!"

A/N: *Hibiki has various meanings relating to sound in japanese. Otogakure = Village Hidden by Sound.


	4. Mizu's almost interrogation

Her body feels heavy and she can feel her muscles screaming, again. Flashbacks of her cell envelope her vision, quickly drive her into despair. She wonders again, if she should even open her eyes. She wants to touch her eyes again to see if they are wet, but something binding her wrist stops her. She feels herself sinking into darkness before a voice drags her out of it. This voice was unfamiliar to her.

The only power this voice had was to reassure her she wasn't in her cell. She was never bound unless she was lying down on an operating table, so this was different. It was unfamiliar, too. Mizu tries to put herself on high alert.

"So, you are finally awake. You know, there are a lot of ninja dead because of you." The voice sounds like it's all around her. It bounces off the walls and makes her ears ring. In her blurry, groggy state, she can only make out the person's sandals and even that is just a blob of color. Her head weighs more than her muscles can handle at the moment. Trying to lift it, would be useless at this point, but she still tries. She furrows her brow. Mizu had to know for sure that this wasn't just one of Orochimaru's tricks.

_He couldn't possibly do this, though. He's dead..._

She reassures herself. She wishes and hopes for the energy to murder this man who has taken her hostage. Soon, he will put her in a cell, too. She can just feel it. However, as almost every time before, her hopes are shut down before they are even thought of. Her energy is almost completely gone. It takes every fiber of her being to not fade into darkness.

"L-Let me go. I'll kill you, too," she slurs, head spinning with every tiny movement she made. She still tried to lift her head to see the man's face.

"Do you greet every person with threats?" it asks. "You have no manners, you know that?"

"I don't care. I'm not going back there. You can't make me. I'll kill you. I'll kill you just like I killed Orochimaru." She hears the voice snort.

"Orochimaru? The sanin? There is no way you could kil- Oh, you must be so strong then." the voice taunts, shifting weight onto the other foot. Mizu bares her teeth. "Unfortunately, we aren't anywhere close to Otogakure."

"S-stop lying! You better make me well, before I kill you. I'll kill all of you!" she growls, after finally noticing the other presence in the room.

"This kid's got talent, Harishima. You sure they have to kill her after we interrogate her?" She sees the foot tap impatiently. Her eyes widen.

"Baka! Why are you revealing information like that?!" The two ninja's conversation fades into white noise.

_K-Kill me? Why? I-I'm scared of dying. It's going to hurt. Well, I'll be with mama and papa, but I don't want to die. I'll probably be with brother, too. But it's going to be so painful. Maybe, it doesn't sound so bad. I mean... I have no purpose here... I won't be of use to anyone anymore because I killed Orochimaru. Even though I acted like I hate him, he was the only reason I had a purpose. My parents just gave me away, they still hate me, don't they. They are probably still mad at me. I must have done something to really make them mad if they just gave me away. But... if I do die. I'll be with Orochimaru-sama and maybe he'll... Maybe he'll be proud of me, now. He'll be proud I was strong enough to defeat all those people.. and.. and maybe that'll make up for me hurting him._

Mizu starts shaking, violently. This distracts the two voices from their conversation as they hear her chains start rattling.

"Eh eh, you think we should-?"

"No, those chains and seals will hold her."

"Are you sure they will? Look at her hands." Mizu's chest expands and deflates quickly. Her core starts feeling warm and her eyes remain wide. They dart around her body and focus on various parts.

_Why is this happening? S-stop. I'm not letting go. I want to die! This is my choice to let them kill me. Don't protect me now! If I kill them, they can't kill me! I don't want to kill them! I want them to kill me! Listen to me! You don't control me! Stop!_

She starts hyperventilating.

"Uuuuh, are you sure? She looks like she's freaking out." The man looks at the chains as if they were paper. Considering what she did to his jonin comrades, he's a little wary over the competence of the specialist that was called in.

"They will hold. We didn't hire a specialist for nothing. This guy was well recommended," the other says confidently. She can feel the tears cloud her eyesight and the memories fill her brain, but right now she doesn't want to remember. She wants to fight it. She finally gets muscle control in her neck, due to the struggle with her other side trying to overpower her. Mizu whips her head up and looks directly into the eyes of the man in front of her, who freezes.

_T-This kid... Is a monster..._

The man looks in terror and disgust. Her vision and sense of smell focus on the single droplet of sweat bordering his temple. The reaction she elicits, makes her want more. She liked that smell of fear. She liked seeing those wide eyes. The eyes that couldn't tear away from hers. She felt like with just her gaze she was slowly drilling a hole into his head. Slowly, causing him an agonizing death.

"What's happening to her?" he asks, looking at this rattling, bloodied-teared child. She was just shaking. Shaking and staring straight at him. He fearfully tried to will her to look away, but she didn't. She was completely focused on him. She didn't even blink. She stares wide-eyed, bloody tears, mouth slightly open. He couldn't tell that she was losing a battle inside her brain for control of her body and mind. He didn't see her suffering. He could only see something evil emerging from within her.

"She's changing," the other one says, looking on with fascination. The man three feet in front of her, couldn't look away.

"Help," she chokes out, trying so hard to plead with them to stop her. "Please, kill me..." she whispers, before finally going limp. The turmoil inside her body proving too much for her conscious self.

The man with the glasses steps forward.

"It looks as if she was trying to fight for control."

"Did you s-see her eyes, Omiku?" Harishima asks, visibly shaken by the scene that just took place. Omiku glances at his partner and snorts.

"How can a kid make you like this?" he asks, walking toward the unconscious child. The other ninja clenches a fist.

"Well, you weren't the one she was staring at. I've never seen eyes like that with anyone besides _her_." He states, indicating someone else. Omiku drops the child's head, and looks over to his partner.

"Get over it. She can't hurt you." He turns his head back to see Mizu slowly reverting back to her original form. "At this rate, we won't get anything out of her. Neither of us have the mind techniques our superiors have." He lifts up her head again, surveying her features. He turns her head side to side, looking at her pudgy cheeks. "To think, this kid took out three genin and three jonin with no knowledge of any ninjutsu," he turns to his partner, who seems to be calming down, "Either our nins are terrible or this kid is insanely powerful."

"I'm going to bet on her being powerful. We don't have to count on her being exhausted anymore to get anything out of her right or for those seals to hold, right? I mean, didn't they let her rampage around the forest for three days before they moved in?"

"That was to just get her here. The fuinjutsu master was able to study her quickly. He knows what he's doing. I don't think we'll be of any use. If she wakes up again and this happens, it'll be too late. We weren't given enough time in the first place to extract any useful information from her." Harishima watches as his partner walks around to the back side of the chair they sealed her on. He watches Omiku part her hair to see the shaved area on the back of her head. "I wonder, what exactly this is," he states, looking at the mark on the back of her head. Harishima looks down. Debating whether or not to ask the question, Harishima remains silent. After watching his comrade examine the girl for a few more minutes, his curiosity got the best of him.

"N-ne. Omiku-san... Do you really think it's true?" Harishima stares at his own feet in shame. He feels stupid for even asking the question. Omiku lets her hair go and looks up at his partner. Just by him looking away, Omiku figures out it must be the rumor his partner heard.

"Harishima... You can't listen to rumors like that. You'll end up turning into a woman."

"But the ninja they sent out to clean up the bodies! You can't really think she did that to them could you?" Omiku gives one more glance at the unconscious child before stepping back over to his partner. He places a hand on Harishima's shoulder.

"Is your friend who works in that division a liar?" he asks. Harishima looks away.

_No. He isn't._ _Even if he was, he was so shaken up about it, I'd believe him anyway._

"I can't think a little girl could do that." There was silence between the two for a long time. Harishima wants to refuse to believe a small child could accomplish those things. He glances over to his pale friend. Harishima can tell Omiku is thinking. He always gets this look on his face when he's thinking. With silence, Omiku began trying to piece together why they were assigned this mission.

_It doesn't make sense. Why would they hire a specialist and have the higher-ranked interrogation team abandon a mission and arrive back in the morning if they told us they were going to kill her? Why wouldn't they just kill her off in the forest and search her body after? It'd make better use of man power. If what Harishima's ex-teammate said was true... Then it makes sense to kill her right there in the forest. Why would we ask questions first? She's just a child. She can't have any useful information on her._

"Harishima," the man with the glasses says. "When are our superiors supposed to arrive?" He watches intently as his partner looks at the clock behind Mizu on the wall.

"In about two more hours, why?" he asks, looking over at his partner.

"What if you and I were supposed to just watch her and gauge her value."

"What do you mean?" the blond looks at the reflection on his partner's glasses.

"Do you really think the elders would just waste time and money, hiring an expert on fuinjutsu to seal her just to kill the kid right after we interrogate her? Wouldn't it have to just been best to dispose of her right in the forest?"

"I suppose. What are you getting at?"

"My point is we are lower ranked ninja in the interrogation unit, almost not responsible enough to be in charge of cattle. If we can't get anything out of her, she must be important. And they must have sensed some sort of potential with her if they even spent money on a sealing specialist. And that they already have intel on her if they are taking the risk of pulling out some of the intelligence ninjas from that A-ranked mission they were just sent on."

"So you are saying the elder's have something else planned for her?" Harishima states in monotone.

"It seems that way."

"So we were just pawns and our reactions would gauge what her fate would be?"

"Let us see," Omiku states while standing. He walks over to the girl and examines the chains holding her. Harishima watches for three minutes as his partner continues to fiddle with the chair.

"What are you doi-?" Harishima hears a sound of a dripping, followed by his teammate scribbling something onto a paper note. He watches the other ninja's head go back and forth while comparing the two written notes. He watches his friend smooth it over the back of the chair before placing his hand onto it. There is a small burst of flame before he hears a click. The metal of the chains binding the child, fall to the ground. "What the hell is that? What did you do?" Harishima asks, backing up. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. He really, really hopes, she doesn't wake up.

"Harishima, we weren't supposed to get out of here alive."

"W-wait. What the hell do you mean? What did you do?"

"This seal... On the back of the chair. I've seen this before... Do you remember that mission we were on a few years ago in Iwa?"

"How can I forget that?" the blond asks, remembering his team get slaughtered. That's what brought him and Omiku together. After that mission, they both went into this division together.

"This type of seal is supposed to dissolve with only one unique chakra signature," he quickly whips out a blank note paper and scribbles something onto it.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"Here, hold this, and focus chakra out of your hand. Just a little bit, that's all it needs." Harishima does as his friend tells him to. They both watch as the paper bursts into flames and dissolves.

"And?" he asks. Omiku's ever lasting patience, saves Harishima from a bump on the head.

"This was the same seal on the back of her chair. I'm assuming it was her own chakra signature. Once she transformed, her chakra signature would be leaking all over the place."

"A-Are you saying that they put that there on purpose?"

"I'm saying, when the other intelligence arrives and finds our dead bodies. They would know for sure who was valued higher." Harishima drops to the ground. Even though he was a relatively young age, this situation made Harishima feel so old and useless.

"What they didn't plan on was her fighting to regain control. They probably figured, we'd piss her off."

"In the end, who knew it was your big mouth that saved us," Harishima states. The two give a light chuckle, before they let the gloom take over about what their decided fate was to be.


	5. Contract Conditions

Contract purpose:

The permission of XXXXXXX to let XXXX attend the Takigakure ninja academy for one year of basic ninja training under specific conditions listed below.

Contract conditions:

There will be no bloodshed within 10 meters of your vicinity. If this condition is to be broken, the anbu team assigned to this contract will be summoned to investigate, immediately.

Signature, XXXX

Mizu stops in front of the labeled door.

Mizu steps inside the threshold of her apartment before shutting the door behind her. Her backpack carries no weight bothersome to her. She can hear the pot boiling with water.

"How was the progress with today?" the blue-haired ninja asks her. Mizu takes off her backpack and hangs it up on the coat rack.

"A student accidentally got stabbed with a pencil today," she replies, stepping into the kitchen and onto the stool by the sink to wash her hands. She hears the ninja sigh as she washes her hands.

"Mizu, isn't that the second time this week?" the ex-anbu asks. "I know I can't ask you to change your habits immediately, but can't you restrain yourself?"

"I did," she states, stepping off the stool. She sees her sensei motion to the vegetables on the cutting board. Two leeks sat there. She grabs them and rinses them off before setting off to slice them.

"The rice will be done soon, you should have enough time to prepare everything. You should know this recipe by now. Also, it is proper to thank me for preparing the rice for you."

"Thank you, Yumi-sama, for preparing this rice for me." She focuses on the leeks underneath her fingers. She imagines the leeks are her classmates and starts to gradually make her slicing faster and faster. She doesn't realize when she cuts her finger and continues to slice the leeks.

"Ieee, no no no. Stop. Wash your hands and put a bandage on that. Ah, I'll make the food tonight. Did you ask your sensei for any books on taijutsu?" Mizu steps from the stool to walk to the bathroom.

"Yes, he said he would prepare them tomorrow." She didn't mention the fact that he called her a monster and quite frankly didn't see the need to add that detail. She also didn't need to share the detailed lecture she received about how no one could ever love someone like her. Mizu would have liked to stab him as well. However, since he was a higher ranking ninja, he'd see it coming, so she'd had to be sneaky and there would be no way to injure him without blood being spilled.

Mizu steps into the bathroom and begins to wash her hands.

_To repay the debt of those eight innocent lives you took, you will serve this village for the rest of yours. Do you accept? If you do not, you will be charged with the crimes you have committed and sold back to Otogakure with the loss of your limbs. From that point on, running away will never be an option, again._

She could hear her own voice, but at the same time not her own speak to the village leader.

_I accept._

_ Orochimaru kept you well hidden, so the record of you has long since declared you are dead. We will give you three years to learn all of the basics of espionage and shinobi arts. If you cannot pick __up on those within that time limit, you will be charged with your crimes and sold back to Otogakure with the loss of your limbs. Do you accept?_

_ I accept._

_ Good. Now. For your first year, you will have a private tutor, but also attend the ninja academy. Please step forward to read the full contract. Once that is done, I will hand you this knife. Are you finished? Good. Take the knife and slash your finger, sign your name onto this paper with your blood. You do know how to write your own name, don't you? How smart. One year from now, this contract will expire. Do you understand what that means?_

_ I understand._

_ Haha, we've got a genius on our hands here.__ Now... Mizu, what a fitting name*. After these three years, we will send you to Sunagakure. Get close to the Kazekage and learn about future plans and actions to be taken by going through his children to get to him. Our last spy was killed approximately one month ago by his son, Gaara. Be very careful of this character he is a monster and he's dangerous._

Mizu realizes she's been washing her hands for five minutes whenever she regains her sense. She turns the water off and begins looking through the cabinet for bandages.

"A monster... huh?" she asks herself, immediately thinking of the only person in the village that related to her. "That makes three of us," she whispers to herself, feeling somewhat satisfied that she was not that only person suffering in this world. Someone else was suffering just like her. She feels her lips twitch up ever so slightly.

Wrapping a small bandage around her sliced finger, she exits the room. Walking into the entrance, to retrieve her backpack, she looks at her sensei. Questioning, why, her of all people would train Mizu. She doesn't admit it, but she is slightly relieved that her tutor has not said anything like everyone else in the village has to her. She stares at the back of the former anbu's head, trying to figure out why the ninja decided to take the job. She was not young, she should be retired.

"If you keep staring at the back of my head, you'll burn a hole in it." Mizu grabs her things.

"What should I say in this type of situation?" she asks.

"For that, you don't have to say anything or you can say something. I don't think you quite have the wit or experience for any comebacks, though. Also, the food will be done shortly, so you can put your things in your room and study after you eat." She walks through the hall into her room and places her things down. She sees her reflection glance at her, before she turns away from the mirror to return to the dining and kitchen area. "Mizu, I'm going to dine with you today." Surprised, Mizu nods.

_No wonder Yumi-sama, made so much._

"Thank you for the meal, Yumi-sama," Mizu states, while bowing. She sees her sensei roll her eyes.

"Yumi-sensei," her tutor corrects.

"I apologize, Yumi-sensei. I thought to call you that be-"

"It's fine. I also need to talk with you. We'll talk over dinner. Make sure to wash up, again." Mizu didn't like the way her hands felt at that moment, washing them three times make them feel dry. She can't deny that she likes water, but soap wasn't her favorite thing. Neither was the perfume that her sensei wore. She walks over to the sink in the kitchen to see the cutting board and a few utensils in there. Yumi sees Mizu eye the things in the dishes. "You'll wash those dishes after dinner is finished."

"Hai," the young girl answers, then washes her hands, for the fourth time.

"Hot, hot, hot," her sensei chants, rushing the hot pot onto the table. With her hands dried, Mizu makes short distance of the table. Mizu begins her routine of serving herself and eating in silence. Most days, well everyday it would be her alone at the table, which proved pleasant. Those times until the morning were her only times she felt almost completely alone. She did not have to worry about being socially acceptable or put the effort into trying to be. Being in public made her nervous. She had to worry about not stabbing people or killing them, which was very difficult for her, considering the way they talked to her. The soup was bland, but that was ok for Mizu. She looks up when she feels her sensei look at her. "Have they taught you about chakra yet?" Yumi asks.

"No, sensei."

"You could be eating poison, easily right now. Do not trust food others make for you. When you learn about chakra, I will teach you how to identify if there is any poison in the food. You are lucky I do not wish harm upon you, it would have been so easy to do so," Yumi states, looking down at her food.

_I cannot let my feelings for my friend affect my duty to my village. Even if I wish harm upon her, I must keep that to myself._

Mizu looks into the eyes of her sensei, who seemingly zoned out.

"I know you feel like the rest of the village does about me," Mizu states, flatly sipping away at her soup.

"It isn't my place to act upon my feelings. You are being rightful punished and are making up for your past mistakes, so there should be no reason for me to feel this way," she states, still staring at her warm soup. Mizu finishes her soup. She reaches to fill up her bowl again, when her sensei talks again. "We have been meeting up for three weeks, now. From now on, until the return of my husband's health, I will only be able to come by every other day for fewer hours." Mizu does not want to say anything, but if she doesn't she will be scolded.

"I wish your husband better health," she states, after putting her bowl down. She stops and lets the moment of silence pass. "Would this be the type of occasion I'd ask further into the issue?" Yumi looks up bitterly at the child.

"No, I'll be leave now. I won't come back for tonight or tomorrow. I trust your skills to cook won't go to waste." She is about to stand and bow, but her sensei disappears with a poof of smoke. Not actually caring that she didn't have to say a proper goodbye, Mizu finishes her food. In silence, she begins her task of cleaning the kitchen. As she finishes, she turns of the light and silently walks into her bedroom. Once she enters and shuts the door, Mizu opens the drawer to her dresser and rummages through it. Finding a kunai she lifted from the teacher's desk when he wasn't looking, she grips it harshly. Mizu hurriedly, shoves the dresser aside, revealing a carved up wall behind it. She stabs at the wall, slashing and cutting.

_Rightfully punished?! Rightfully punished?! I'm being rightfully punished?! Why does it feel so wrong! Why am I so angry, then?! If this is right, shouldn't I feel honored to accept this?! I was sold to that sick fuck! I was loaded up on those soldier pills until I couldn't move anymore! I woke up everyday with my body just wishing to die, but something else... Some evil force keeping me here! And now, I'm the evil one! I'm the one whose done everything wrong, in my entire life! I've been nothing, but a mistake.. a freak.. a monster! I'll never be loved? You are wrong. Someone does love me! I love me! I can love and I can be loved! I'll show you. I'll show this whole damn village! _

She can feel sweat pour down the side of her face. She shuts her eyes and drops the kunai, suddenly.

_Keep it under control. You didn't go through that for nothing! Keep it under control! I can do this._

She sits on her knees panting and sweating.

_I can do this!_

Her breathing eventually calms, leaving her just sweaty and tired. She glances over at her backpack, sitting on the floor against her desk.

"I'll run a bath and then go to sleep."

Mizu wakes up to her alarm going off. It had to be the most jarring sound on the face of the earth. She could almost imagine someone taking a hammer and hammering a kunai into her head. She quickly gets ready for her day at the academy, hoping, it would go better than yesterday. She steps out of her apartment and shuts the door. Locking it, she turns around and begins walking to the academy. Mizu feels around in her backpack to make sure the contract scroll is in there. Reassured, she continues to walk without much worry. Mizu silently surveys the empty streets, wishing she didn't have to wake up so early to get to the academy.

Mizu arrives at the academy doors, just as her sensei unlocks the door to the academy.

"Good morning, Morino-sensei." She sees him turn to give her a scrutinizing eye before opening the door.

"You have to stop coming here so early. I'm not letting you in," he growls. She stops herself from explaining the reason she arrives early. She watches as he slams the door loudly behind him. Mizu walks around to the training area. She looks around before placing her backpack near a tree. Mizu steps to the blacktop and looks at the white streaks outlining it.

_Yumi-sensei told me to do physical activity whenever I get anxious or angry. She said to be constructive around the times I get angry. Running laps is constructive, right? She had to think back to what constructive meant. Something constructive does no harm to others and in fact benefits the body or mind. Running, doesn't hurt anyone... Sometimes... It helps..._

"How many should I run?" she asks herself. Mizu holds up a strand of her hair.

_If I do this, I'll get sweaty. My hair will get gross. I think I have something to tie it back with._

She jogs back to her backpack, looking through pockets to finally find what she was looking for. She uses the thick yarn from the scroll to pull all of her hair from her face and up into a spiky little ponytail. She also removes her jacket and goes back to the black top.

"One," she states, beginning to jog. Mizu makes one round around the square slab of stone underneath her feet. "Two," she states out loud. "Three..."

"Twelve..." she pants. "Twelve is my limit." She fists the pants covering her knees. Panting hard, Mizu growls. She forces herself to stand up straight.

_No... I'm still angry... I'm doing more... I'm going to run until I can't run anymore. I'm going to finish until I have no more energy to be angry._

"No, not now. I'm almost finished," she states through gritted teeth. Her legs are burning and her lungs feel as if they are going to collapse. She can feel her legs begin to lock up. Mizu leans forward with the intent of her foot being there, however it wasn't. She throws her hands out to catch her fall, but still manages to scrape her palms. She slams her fist onto the stone. "Why am I still so angry? I did what Yumi-sensei said. Why do I still feel like this?! Did she lie too?!" she whispers, slamming her fist repeatedly into the ground, until it was swollen and blue. She wanted to slam her head into the ground, maybe that would give her an answer. She scrapes her head to look directly at the ground. Sobs echo in the little area. "I'm trying..." she sobs out. "I'm trying so hard."

It is routine for Mizu to enter the classroom last. There is always her spot, isolated from everyone else. She steps into the classroom and shuts the door behind her, ignoring all the whispers she's getting. She can feel all of their hateful eyes on her and wishes to cast the exact same look back. If she were to do that, she'd be reprimanded. If Mizu looked at anyone, she would be punished. If she were to whisper about them... Who would she whisper to? She'd whisper to herself, get in trouble and be punished three times as worse as anyone else. So she just sits down in silence. The sensei looks at her and then everyone in the class.

"Silence. Today we'll be learning about chakra. So, let's see who is a better student than the rest of the class. Who can tell me what chakra is?" Instantly, five hands go up. Mizu raises her head to watch her sensei. "Alright, you in the back. Since you are the only one I can't remember the name of, you tell me what it is." Mizu turns to the kid he called on. She sees their head immediately hit the desk and a dark cloud form around his head. It was only a few moments this happened before they lifted their head back up.

"Morino-sensei. Chakra is the resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body."

"Smart kid. Yes. Did everyone hear that?" With everyone responding yes, there became a long drawn out explanation of chakra, what it's used for and how to use it. By the end of it, Morino sat back into his chair. "Now, starting next week, we are going to speak more about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." He looks around at his student and sighs with a slight smile. "Also... Today is a short day." The whole class cheered, with the exception of a few kids, including Mizu. "Now, now settle down. There is also a downside. Next week there will be a test on chakra. So study hard."

"Morino-sensei, how are we supposed to study if none of us have scrolls or books to read from?" She sees him give a smirk.

"That's a good question," she watches as he reaches under his desk to lift a massive stack of papers. A loud thump resonates throughout the room. There is a loud groan and someone shouts.

"Thanks for opening your big fat mouth!" to which the student who did punched the other. If it weren't for the teacher stepping in, it would have escalated.


	6. Yumi-sensei

Mizu sits alone for lunch, hoping the whispers of the two girls eating close to her, stop. She starts to imagine what it'd be like to silence them forever, but stops herself midway. Maybe, she could talk reason into them. If they would just let her explain, that it wasn't her fault, maybe then, they would see. Maybe they would see like Yumi-sensei saw in her.

_It has been six months. There really should be nothing else to talk about. M-Maybe Yumi-sensei was right. Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough with the other kids. Then it's settled, I'll do it!_

The two academy students, turn back to their food after whispering about how crazy that other girl always looks.

"I could totally beat her ass. Just get me alone with that bitch and I'll give her the old one two!"

"Yeah right, you'd probably just run away."

"Nuh uh! I'm stronger than I look, my dad is teaching me water techniques already!"

"Like how to properly take a bath? That'd be a useful jutsu for you."

"Hey! I don't stink!"

"A-ano... Excuse me," the black-haired girls tiny voice pipes in. She watches as the two girl's demeanor and the atmosphere around them change. They both freeze. Mizu can feel the tension in the air weigh down her shoulders and on her will to even bother with them. "I was wondering, if I could maybe talk with the two of you. Maybe we can be friend-"

She sees the two girls scramble from their seats, leaving their bento and rushing to the inside of the academy. While running, one girl shouts out.

"No one will ever be your friend! No one wants to be your friend! It's best if you just die!"

"Everyone hates you! Yeah, just die!" Mizu's resolve being shattered, she silently decides she will never try that, again. After being here for so long, after having Yumi-sensei warm up to her, it actually crushed her that nobody else liked her. Mizu silently went back to her food only to find while she was talking to those girls, someone put a slug in her food. The weight on her shoulders doubles and her stomach flares with a burning passion. She removes the slug from her food and stares at it.

"This tiny insignificant life form. It's helpless. Why are you even here?" she asks, before tossing it on the ground and then proceeding to stamp it to mush with her foot. She collects her bento and dumps the food into a trash bin nearby, before returning to class.

"Mizu! You are being sent home!" her sensei roars. She does not question her sensei and just leaves the classroom. The two girls cowering behind him was enough of an answer. Mizu walks the about to be cleared streets. She doesn't need to look in order to know people are seeking shelter when they see her walking.

She arrives at her apartment to find the door unlocked. She notices Yumi-sensei's presence and instantly feels a bit of relief.

_If it were someone else, that would be the third time since last month. I really am thankful that Yumi-sensei watches out for me, even if it is just out of duty._

"Mizu-chan, why are you home early? You had so much progress accomplished. Please don't have a relapse now," her tutor states from the dining room table. Mizu can tell Yumi must have been having a particularly good day, because she was reading through a scroll.

"It wasn't my fault," she states flatly. "It is pleasant seeing you," she states, about to try to smile, but deciding against it. Her sensei seems satisfied with that short answer.

"You aren't wondering why I'm here early?" She watches as her sensei pouts. "Don't you think, it must be some special occasion?"

"I was, but I understand it would be rude to just ask you that right away."

"Smart girl! You've come a long way. There are a few things I want to talk to you about, Mizu-chan." Mizu nods and removes the contract and the dirty bento box from her backpack.

"Is it alright for me to wash up first?" she asks.

"Of course it is."

"Also, what am I making for dinner tonight," she asks. Yumi just waves her off.

"We'll discuss that after you wash your hands and your face. Also, if you can- never mind." Curious, Mizu stops.

"What?" she asks. Yumi smiles.

"You know, maybe you can. We'll see. Just hurry up, so we can discuss these things." A little anxious to know what needs her full attention, Mizu makes haste of her tasks and duties. She pulls out the chair opposite of the older woman.

"What is it we need to discuss?" she asks. She watches as Yumi leans forward.

"Mizu-chan, the leader of the village has been reading the reports I fill out every week. He has told me he underestimated your abilities way too much. You are excelling at double the rate he expected. Even though, he would usually take ninja with six years experience to send them out as a spy, he has given you three. At this rate of improvement, you will be ready within the next year," Mizu doesn't understand what this means, or why her sensei is still smiling.

"I will be moving to Sunagakure earlier?" Mizu asks. Yumi nods.

"There is more. I have decided to take us out to eat tonight for a celebration. However, if you want to be served at all, you'll have to use your henge no jutsu to look like someone else. This is also an opportunity to create a new persona for yourself and see if you can fool someone."

"What is the celebration for?" Mizu asks, confused as ever. She sees Yumi hold up a scroll and unbind it. Its paper unravels and hits the table softly.

"An early end to your contract!" she states. Mizu's eyes widen. "I need to be present when you sign it, but I'll let you read over it before we head out. Tomorrow, is also your individual graduation. We would normally give a final exam, but the village leader trusts in your abilities. Well, he trusts me and I trust in your abilities and your progress."

"Does this also mean?" Mizu had to know.

"Yes! You will not be confined to this apartment anymore and are free to move about the village. It also states, that with a guardian are you able to accept missions outside of the village," Yumi points down to a lower part of the print. "You can even get a pet!"

"Why a pet?" Mizu asks, tilting her head.

"To show you are able to care for another living being, that isn't a plant. If this works out, you may even be able to move into a group home." Mizu fiercely looks up at her sensei. Yumi feels the child's harsh stare at her forehead and makes eye contact.

"I'm not moving into a group home. I do not wish to mingle with other children and nor will they wish to bond with me."

"The village leader will not continue to pay for this single apartment. I understand that you do not wish to live with other human beings, but this is what is available. You need to further improve your social skills."

"Then I must go under a guise of someone else. They will not accept me and I cannot change their opinions with words or kind gestures."

"Mizu-chan. Have you even tried? Many people will surprise y-"

"I have tried. It is hopeless. People cannot change." Yumi continues to challenge Mizu. Her eyes stay unyielding to Mizu's powerful aura. Yumi does not accept that her palms are getting exceptionally warm. She also does not accept that they would be shaking if she were to hold them above the table. "I can see in your eyes Yumi-sensei. You have not changed either. You are still hold resent for me. But I do see something new... I can smell your fear."

"If you think people cannot change, then you are still a merciless killer. You aren't the only one with insight, subordinate." Mizu broke eye contact. She backed down from her challenge to Yumi. Mizu did change, though. She did. She looks up one more time.

_I was forced to change. I was forced, more than once, to change myself. I will be forced to change in the future. I will not stop until I am dead. I can never be myself. I can never be me._

Mizu decides against smiling.

"I guess I'm wrong then Yumi-sensei. I guess people can change... I did. Why can't they?" she asks, lowly. Yumi looks upon her student warily.

_If I wasn't her teacher, if I hadn't studied her long enough, I would believe that to be true. She's too far gone. And future events will just push her further. Nothing can change this child... This... Monster._

"Yes, you are right. I am right. I am your sensei and you are my student! Know your place, baka!" she says, feigning anger. She watches her sensei stand up and follows the gesture. "Alright, let's leave this here and go enjoy our meal at the ramen shop." Mizu, still trying to hide her reaction to the scene that had just passed, looks up at her sensei. Mizu purses her lips, before tears well up in her eyes. Her sensei looked so happy, but she knew it was fake. She knew they both hated each other deeply, but pretended they didn't. She knew that resentment would never be lifted, but she hopes it would. She hopes her sensei would care for her. She wishes they didn't have to pretend. She wishes all these false feelings were real. Mizu holds back her tears and turns away from her sensei.

_ Every wish, I've ever had... Every hope I've ever had... They feel like they are all useless._

She is about to perform the seals for her henge, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. She turns to look at her sensei.

_I hope to kill this monster with my own bare hands._

"Mizu-chan. Try your hardest to change. I have faith in you." Mizu's eyes widen.

S-so geniune. _She looks like an angel... Like an angel, mama would be right now... Mama..._

"Yumi-sensei...Thank you," she states lowly. Mizu makes the seals for the henge and chooses to change into a long, blond-haired woman with beautiful slanted blue eyes.

"You remind me of someone," Yumi states before giving her a friendly shove out of the door.


	7. I had a cat once

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS KITTEN KILLING IN IT. I WAS TORN WHETHER TO POST THIS CHAPTER OR NOT. THERE IS A MARKER ON THE PAGE WHERE THE CAT KILLING SCENE STARTS AND ENDS.**

"Mizu-chan, this will be our seventh B-rank mission. Can you tell me how many missions in all you completed in these past nine months?" Yumi smiles and looks at her subordinate. Mizu grins.

"I can remember, don't tell me. Don't tell me. Uuuuum," she continues to hum for a long time before the ex-anbu smacks her lightly on the back of her head.

"This will be the thirty second _mission_ you've been on. Since you can't remember over all how many you did, I guess there is no point in askin-"

"I've been on exactly ten D-rank missions, fifteen C-rank missions, and now this is our seventh B-rank mission, that comes out to thirty-two... I think," she mutters. "Yumi-sensei, when will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, early. Mizu-chan, that means, we both can't stay up late watching movies." The sensei sees her student's eyes light up.

"You are staying over?!" the young woman exclaims. She hops around excitedly, while her sensei stands in the door way and laughs. "Ah, Yumi-sensei. Why don't we go out to eat, to celebrate! Besides, we were supposed to celebrate on mission twenty-five! We didn't do the halfway goal celebration like you promised!"

"Alright, alright. But don't turn into that woman again, because she reminds me of someone I don't like remembering."

"Gotcha!" she yells, saluting her sensei.

"We should leave soon, though. It is almost dark."

"Hai, sensei." Mizu creates the seals. There is a puff of smoke and Yumi's eye twitches.

"Why does he have pink hair?" she asks. Mizu shrugs.

"I thought it would look cute."

"Why does he have such a big forehead?" she asks. Mizu turns and huffs.

"Not everyone is perfect like you sensei. Not even your hair is graying, and you have to be about one hundred years old," Mizu pouts, while frowning.

"Just for that, you are paying for the meal," Yumi states, walking out of the door. They both make their way to Mizu's favorite, a little tea shop, held at the entrance of the city.

Once there, the two order something new from the menu and wait eagerly.

"So, Yumi-sensei. Do you have any dates this week?" Mizu watches as her sensei raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"If you mean playing Shogi with my old friend, Kiriga, then yes. I have lots of dates this week. What about you? How have you been spending your little spare time. Are you excited to go to Suna soon?" Yumi watches as the mood just drops.

_Even mentioning Suna, is taboo for her._

"I mean, I'm really excited to go somewhere else and maybe make new friends because they know nothing of me, but I don't want to leave you Yumi-sensei. It's been almost two years since I've been your student and those have probably been the happiest of my life. I have to stay in Sunagakure, until I get viable enough information and then I'm allowed to come back. Those orders are so vague to me. What is viable enough information?" Mizu asks, looking up at her sensei.

"That is what this next mission is preparing you for."

"What do you mean?" Mizu asks.

"Who we are sent to kill, is one of our spies. He's been in the grass village for too long and from rumors he's planning to defect."

"Since when did the head ninja decide rumor was enough information to go on?" Mizu asks. Yumi stares harshly into the young woman's eyes.

"Any rumor that involves someone with important information is always taken a high priority."

"So why are we sent there? If it's high priority, shouldn't they send an anbu team?" Mizu asks.

"This mission is to test you. I was meant to oversee it, and I will be following you from a distance, but tracking this man and killing him, is your part." Mizu's eyes widen and she blushes.

"This seems like a big task for me to complete is it smart to be putting it into my hands?" she asks. Yumi smiles and leans back in her chair.

"You don't get it do you? The council and the leader all trust your abilities. They trust your judgment and further more, they trust you." Mizu's heart skips a beat.

_Trust? They trust me...? All this work... All this training... All of this sacrifice... It's... It's paying off! I'm... I'm so happy. _

Yumi sees the tears form in Mizu's eyes. She huffs and turns away. "Why are you getting so emotional? You've earned your place. In such a short time, to show this much devotion, is incredible. You've come really far." Mizu gulps down the lump in her throat and salutes her sensei.

"And I'll continue to do my best for the sake of this village!" she exclaims, gathering looks from people around her.

Mizu wakes up to the sound of her sensei snoring. The room is dark around her and an incredible heat encases her body. Believing it to just be the summer's night, Mizu throws her blanket off to the side. Lying down for a while in the dark, Mizu closes her eyes again. She hopes she can will the heat to go away, but to no avail. She lies there, in the dark, soaking her back and clothes with sweat. Only when she felt like it was choking her, did she get up. She looks at her clock quickly. No, there was still three or so hours before they would have to wake up. She quietly tiptoes to the door. Opening it, quietly and carefully, Mizu steps into the hallway, aiming for the kitchen. That's where the ice would be.

Mizu walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. The genin stands there and closes her eyes, waiting for the cool air to blast her in the face. She realizes that for some reason, opening that, felt like a heat lamp was being placed directly facing her. Mizu quickly shuts the door.

She whips her head to the sound of crunching, only to realize it was the cat she was given to look after.

She can feel her muscles relaxing. She steps over to the cute gray tabby.

"Ito, how can you eat so much?" she asks, trying to force her mind off the burning in her body. She begins petting her cat's glossy fur. She smiles as it reflects beautifully off the full moon. "Your fur is so pretty. It's glossy and perfect." She watches as the cat turns its head to look at her for a moment. Mizu frowns and rolls her eyes. "Alright, it isn't perfect, but it's still pretty. As if you could really understand me," she states. Mizu stops petting the animal and sits back on her hands and decides to look at the full moon again. How lovely it looked. The colors, the patterns. It looks absolutely wonderful to Mizu. For some reason, it made her feet go numb and her fingers tingle. Mizu could feel her heart beat quicken. The more she stares at the moon, the more she thinks of the mission, the more burning she could feel.

The cat hisses loudly at her and begins to back away, while yowling lowly. Mizu whips her head to the cat, eyes wide, a small smile widening into a grin. She feels the heat from the moon as if it were the sun, beating down on her body, making her so angry that it was hot. The heat was spreading, becoming so hot she felt as if she were lying on a hot grill. The cat was hissing at her. She could see the fear in its eyes. The way its fur stood up on the scruff of its back. Spiking up all the way down it's spine to its fluffed up tail.

Why did it look so scared? Why did she want to just hold it? She could see the cat backing away from her slowly. Mizu stood up and began taking steps toward it. It's tiny yowls turn into loud screams as if she were tearing it apart. Mizu wasn't. She wasn't hurting it. Why was it screaming? She wants it to stop screaming. She wants it to stop making noise! It only made the heat in her flesh intensify.

_M-maybe... Maybe just one. I can shut it up and maybe it'll stop making me angrier an angrier._

"Ito-chan. It's alright. I won-" the cat dove to her right, but Mizu was too quick. She held it up by its tail. It screams so loudly, but she's just holding its tail.

_I'm not hurting it. Why is it thinking I'm hurting it?_

She watches blankly as the cat whips around and latches onto her hand, clawing, scratching, biting at her hand. After a crack, does Mizu realize how hard she was gripping the tail.

That's when she became infuriated. She looks at the cat. Into the eyes of a wild animal.

"You made me do this! I wasn't doing anything to you!" she growls, turning the cat around to it could stare into her eyes. It still bit, clawed, screamed, while it's tail dangled uselessly from its body. "It wasn't my fault! Just stop making noises! You are going to wake up Yumi-sensei!" she tells it, covering its mouth, with her left hand. Mizu can still hear the sound, so she grips it's mouth harder and harder. When that won't stop the cat from making noise, Mizu grips its head in one hand, and the back of the cat in the other. With wild eyes, she thinks to herself.

_It can't scream if it doesn't have a throat._

This eight-year-old child rips the cat's head from its neck.

Breathing heavily, Mizu feels the blood from the corpse cool her skin. It felt so nice. It smelled so wonderful. She drops the crushed skull from her small hands. It drops to the floor with a dead thud. She grabs the body with both hands and raises it a bit. She looks at it with half-lidded eyes. How she missed this.

"Mizu," a murderous tone calls out, while the lights in the kitchen turn on. Mizu freezes. She turns to the familiar voice.

_This feeling... It's so familiar..._

She drops the cat and slowly moves her hands to her face. She can see her sensei going into her defensive mode, but does nothing to comfort or reassure her battle-ready sensei. Mizu touches her cheeks at the feeling of wetness on her cheeks.

_If it is tears, I am human. If it is blood... I am a monster._

Mizu does not want to take her fingertips away from her face. She doesn't want to see the blood that is there. Minutes pass, before she gathers up the courage to look. Blood, all over her index finger, greets her. Blood from her right eye all over her index and middle finger. The blood of a monster. She doesn't look at the other hand, instead just falls to her knees in the puddle of blood and bodily fluid of the animal she just killed. She stares at the two parts of the cat she took care of for half a year. The kitten, she nursed until it was healthy and playful. It never hissed at her. It never bit her. It never scratched her. It loved her. It believed in her. It trusted her. She grits her teeth and gathers the body of the cat into her arms, never noticing that her left index and middle fingers were wet with clear tears. Those tears on her left hand, were not stained crimson.

"I am a monster. Everyone was right. Everyone was completely right. This beautiful thing, that I … I took care of... I raised it... and then I murdered it... I sold its own life, just to save my own ass. And in the end, I was still a monster. I still proved everyone right."

Covered in blood and sweat, Mizu stands up. With her head tilted, she stares into her sensei's eyes. "I'm going to bury her and then I'm going to do this mission alone. I'll come back with his head and I'll deliver it myself."

Yumi remains in her defensive stance as Mizu walks out of the door with the corpse of her blood-stained kitten. Only when Mizu shuts the front door, does Yumi relax. She stands up straight before wiping the beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. Yumi instinctively goes for the chain hanging around her neck. In all her years as a shinobi, nothing has terrified Yumi as much as seeing Mizu tear the head of a cat off, that the genin had raised herself.

Yumi shivers as she remembers Mizu touching her own face and staring at the blood on her right hand. To get her mind off of it, Yumi prepares the items Mizu will need for the three day mission.


	8. You are beneath me

"So, it has come to this... I can't say I'm surprised. Once you found out, there was definitely no changing your mind."

"Once I found out what you did? I've known all along. I had to restrain myself every moment with you, not to slit your throat in your sleep."

"Is that because you knew you couldn't do it if I was awake?" a chuckle follows the question.

"Quiet! If my son and husband don't get to talk, neither does the monster that killed them!" Teeth become bared.

"I never laid a hand on your husband."

"No, but it is your fault he's dead, Mizu. If my son were alive...! If he were here...!" Mizu watches as her sensei looks up from her position. There was silence. Mizu seeming bored and impatient began to speak.

"If you are done with your little speec-"

"You will never be loved." Mizu cannot help, but freeze. She growls and draws kunai.

"What did you just say?" she demands. She sees her former sensei smirk.

"You will never be loved. A monster like you cannot be loved. You are incapable of being loved and you are incapable of loving. Just die, already," Yumi chuckles, beginning a string of hand signs. Mizu stares wide eyed as the former anbu takes a deep breath. She clenches her jaw and her fist before she takes the knife and stabs herself in the chest. Yumi stops her hand signs and begins laughing. "Look at that idiot! Stabbing herself in the heart? You won't escape that easily! I'm supposed to be the one to kill you!"

_I will kill whoever says that to me, again. I love myself. I am capable of loving and I can be loved. I love myself. I take care of myself. Since, it is hard for me to comprehend emotional pain, even though I always feel it, now I have a physical wound to match it._

Mizu looks up at her sensei with dead eyes.

"You are wrong, you piece of filth," she states, looking up at her sensei.

Her vision begins to shake. Her hands begin to sweat. Mizu pulls the kunai from her chest and points it toward her former role model. "I've looked up to you. I believed you. I trusted you. I felt love for you."

"Impossible, you are a monster! You are incapa-"

There was that same kunai. The same kunai from Mizu's chest was at her sensei's throat.

"Be quiet," she whispers, before slitting her sensei's throat. The lifeless body falls to the ground and Mizu quickly whispers, "Pathetic."

Mizu's ears pick up applause. She turns to see seven of the eight council with the addition of the head ninja clapping. Holding back a smile, Mizu turns to them and bows. She sees the head ninja tell her to raise her head.

"Well done, Mizu." He gives a glance to the old woman's dead body. "I am thoroughly impressed with your skill. And to end it so quickly, it was a bit disappointing on Shimizu Yumi's part. Quite embarrassing I'd have to say. How was she able to get into anbu?" he asks, looking at his councilmen. There were a few blank looks and a few shrugs. The older man let's the question go before looking back at Mizu. Mizu feels the presence of the ninja that come to take the body away. The grin on his face makes Mizu feel like she is finally being accepted. "To think, that almost exactly one year and six months ago, we had to seal to hold down this ravenous murderer. Now look at you. A very talented and potentially powerful ninja stands before us. Able to completely suppress emotions and follow her orders no matter the cost. Need I remind you, it took her only five minutes to defeat a former anbu captain." He looks at each of his sides, looking at each councilmen. "Is she not the perfect choice to be sent to Sunagakure?" he asks.

Mizu watches as each councilmen raises their hand in approval. Completely ignoring her profusely bleeding chest, Mizu bows again.

"Thank you for trusting in me."

"Alright, Mizu-chan," the leader calls. Mizu straightens up. She sees one councilmen nudge the leader. "Oh, it appears a question has arrived before we continue with our task." She sees the council member sitting right next to the leader, lean forward.

"Why did you stab yourself in the chest? It seems pointless at the time." Mizu nods. Even though what she was about to say was a complete lie, she had to keep up apperances.

"Yumi had a bad temper. I've gathered this information over the time I've spent as her student. Each time she's lost her composure, she gets slower and less attentive to important details. Creating a situation that made her anger get the better of her, left her open for an attack. That is the only reason her death was quick. If I had not stabbed myself, she would have remained somewhat better adept to this situation."

"Does that satisfy your answer?" the leader asks, turning his head back to Mizu when he got his response. "Alright, back to our task. Mizu. We would like to send you to Sunagakure to intercept important information about the Kazekage and Sunagakure's plans for the future. We want you to infiltrate the Kazekage's inner circle by any means necessary. We plan to assassinate the Kazekage at the opportune moment and take Sunagakure quickly after his fall. Do you accept this A-rank mission as an official spy from Takigakure?" he asks. Mizu's eyes light up.

"You mean, I'm not a genin anymore?" she asks.

"Well you did just kill a former anbu member. Even with old age, that is an incredible feat to take someone of that caliber down, so easily when you've only just begin your ninja career." She wants to hop around and give off a slight squeal, but Mizu keeps it to herself. "You will leave in exactly a week from now."

"Thank you. I will not disappoint you."

"You are dismissed," he states, raising his voice. Mizu bows once more before walking calmly out of the stadium area. She steps into the cool night air and glances around before jumping up and down.

"I did it! I did it! I'm so amazing!" she exclaims only to be brought back to reality with the gaping hole in her chest. She gives a slight chuckle before rushing toward the direction of her apartment. Hopping over roofs and through scattered trees, Mizu finally arrives at the door to her apartment. Her hand stops at the knob. Knowing on the other side that there will be nobody waiting for her, she stops for a moment. Putting on a grin, she fumbles with her keys, keeping one hand on the profusely bleeding wound. She unlocks the door and shoves her way inside.

The lights come on and she can hear cheers.

"Congratulations!" the five voices call out. Her jaw drops as a cake sits right in the middle of the five people. Mizu shuts the door and looks from the people down to the cake and back again.

"For me?" she asks. The five unfamiliar faces just nod.

"We thought you deserved something special. So we all pitched in to buy ingredients for a cake!" the young man all the way to the right states. Mizu's dropped jaw, turns into a full grin.

"Thank you so much! You didn't really have to do this you know?"

"We know, Mizu-_chaaan_," the other man mocks the honorific. Mizu puffs out her lower lip and crosses her arms.

"Come, on. Is this really for m- Aggck," she exclaims, blood sputtering from her mouth. Mizu falls to her knees, coughing up blood. She can see the legs of the table all the way to the other wall. She sees the stain that will never wash out. That stain from her cat. There is a poof and small clouds of smoke disperse in the room. Daring not to look up, Mizu only half way flutters her eyes up. When she realizes her transformed clones are dispersed, she silently uses her knee to help herself up. She chuckles to herself lightly, then starts laughing loudly only to cough up more blood.

"She's right..." Mizu whispers, before struggling to the bathroom. She removes her upper clothes and stares at the gaping hole, the kunai left. She shivers as she can see her insides throbbing and pulsing. Mizu fumbles through the drawers, until she hits the false back of the first drawer. She yanks the drawer out and watches as it clutters to the floor. "I was so stupid to stab myself. Using that much chakra to conceal and speed up my movements, was so dumb. I may have saved my own life, but..." Mizu grabs her upper thigh with her other hand. She can feel the muscles in her legs screaming. She knew she tore things up, making those risky moves. Even if it impressed them, it wasn't the best approach to the situation. She shakes her head and shakes the false back of the draw open, only to cause the items hidden behind it to explode all over the room. She catches one of the small notes as they flutter down.

She looks at the mirror and turns the note onto it's front. Placing both of her hands on her chest, Mizu focuses half of chakra she had left, to heal her wound as much as possible. She curses herself. It wasn't good enough. She was still losing blood. Mizu looks at the note and decides, what the hell. She deserves a break. She creates hand seals before tapping her fore and middle finger onto the back of it. She then places it on the wound itself. She leaves the bathroom, almost tripping over the drawer on the ground. She rummages through her clothes in her closet. Picking out a tank top, Mizu quickly puts it on over the tag, that is now sticking to her chest. She rushes over to her alarm clock and sets it to ring in five hours.

She goes back to the kitchen calmly and slowly. She grabs her small cake and heads to her room. Mizu passes out within a few bites of her strawberry flavored cake.

* * *

A/N: This marks the end of Mizu's childhood. There will be many references to these past events and other events that I didn't feel were important enough to mention. That is why these first eight chapters have been sort of spread out and choppy.


	9. The Kazekage is a dick

She says it just as she rehearsed it.

"H-Hello, I'm from a nearby village and I was told to come here for ninja training. Um, I believe my guardians have sent a letter that has been approved by the Kazekage requesting to be privately trained here. I-If you need proof of my identity, I have a civilian's pass right here," Tears start to well up in her eyes as she hands her pass over to one of the guards stationed at the entrance. The man grabs it, while not caring there is a crying, panicking child right in front of him.

"Go on ahead. Make sure you stop by the Kazekage's office to let him know of your arrival." He hands Mizu's pass back to her before going back on his watch. Mizu furrows her brow as she walks through the giant opening to the village.

_Please don't tell me it's going to be this easy. If this is how it is going to be, I will have trained for nothing._

"I wonder when I'll be able to meet this monster of theirs," she states to herself while smirking. Knowing this village's layout like the back of her hand, Mizu wishes she could rush there quickly. They did tell her it was going to be hot, so prepare for the heat, but Mizu didn't realize it was going to be this ridiculously hot.

_I have to either buy clothes from here that best suits this environment or I'm going to somehow develop a technique that allows me to cool myself with my chakra._

She wipes her forehead.

_At this rate, I'm gonna have do both._

Mizu hopes that maybe in a few months it will cool down enough so it doesn't feel like her black hair is on fire. Gritting her teeth, she forces herself to keep her same pace. Instead of hopping from roof to roof, she continues to walk, at noon, in blistering heat.

"Sunagakure no sato. This is going to be an interesting while." Mizu gives a small sigh. Her superiors didn't set up a place for her to stay, they just told her until she graduated, they would send her money. Her own money, that she earned, but that they kept. They'd send her that. Her eye twitches. Even though she would to anything for her village, she doesn't understand why they have to keep her pay.

Within the next few minutes, Mizu finds herself at the entrance to the Kazekage's tower. She removes the pass from her pack as she did before. She glances at it and frowns. "This picture looks stupid. Why did they have to take it when I was blinking?" She shoves her way into the doors to meet what looks like a secretary. She steps up to the desk, in all her shortness. "Excuse me? Ma'am?"

"Oh, hello. How may I help you?" the woman asks.

"Is the Kazekage in? I'm Mizu. Here's identification," she says, sliding the little booklet onto the desk. "I was supposed to stop by and get situated, I think. I-I'm not entirely sure." Mizu makes tears well up in her eyes. "Is this even the Kazekage's office? I might be lost... I-I don't know where I'm going. My parents sent me here and they have to stay back in the village to p-pay for all of th-" The woman stands up quickly.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's alright. My name is Masashi! You do have the right building and Kazekage-sama is in. Since you are a bit frightened, Mizu-chan, would you like me to walk you to the floor he's on?" The woman pats Mizu on the back, who sniffles and looks at the woman.

"My parents tell me I have to be a big girl and do this on my own. Thank you so much for the offer," Mizu bows. "But I think... I think I can do it myself." The woman smiles and stands up. She walks over to the desk and hands Mizu her pass.

"You are a tough little girl. How old are you?" she asks, retreating to the back of her desk.

"I'm nine!"

"Wow, being so young and traveling all by yourself? Wasn't it scary?" the woman asks. Even though, Mizu would like to just tell this woman to shut her trap, she politely continues the conversation like an eager child.

"It was, but I'm going to be a strong ninja! So stuff like that shouldn't bother me anymore. I'm hoping Kazekage-sama will see my potential. I did travel here by myself! And I'm going to be living on my own too!"

"At such a young age?!"

"I'm may look young, but I'm mature!" she states, furrowing her brow. The woman behind the desk giggles.

"Well, I wish you luck then, Mizu-chan. His office is on the second floor, it shouldn't be difficult to find." Mizu bites her lip and looks down. The woman goes back to filling out paperwork, before realizing the girl hasn't left. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asks with a patient smile.

"Um... Is there any way you can tell me what his favorite food is? I could go out and buy some or make some for him. I want him to like me." Mizu frowns when the woman behind the desks begins laughing.

"You aim to please, huh? Alright. Well, he isn't really specific about what he likes, but any dish with meat usually satisfies his palette."

"T-thank you so much! Masashi-san!" Mizu bows and quickly grabs her booklet before walking away from the desk. Mizu walks in silence as two people pass her. Deep in her thoughts, she walks slowly, so she doesn't miss his door.

_Poisoning him would be too early and I would end my mission prematurely. This is a long-term mission. He didn't specifically tell me I couldn't do it, but who am I kidding. This is a kage. I have to get close to him first. He would take precautions so I wouldn't be able to easily do that. If any of his subordinates or other ninja become ill from a dish I prepared, there would be suspicion aroused. I have to think of this mission as a whole. We plan to take down Sunagakure no sato, assassinating the Kazekage is just to help that goal along. There is no way I could fight a K age-leveled shinobi. In addition, there are also other powerful ruthless ninja in this village. Doing that would not only be stupid, it could put my village at risk if I were to be captured with the knowledge I have._

Mizu looks at her fingernails. They still are not fully regrown from when she under went torture training. She looks up with determination.

_It isn't like I can't handle a hundred more torture sessions. It was risky sending me here with these blemishes, if observed closely will arouse some sort of suspicion. I don't want to have to resort to spin more of my back story up._

Mizu snaps out of her daze when she sees the words written on the door, 'Kazekage.' She keeps to herself how stupid she thinks it is to put a leader in such a public place. Mizu softly knocks on the door. After waiting five minutes patiently, she knocks again, this time louder.

"I heard you the first time! Just wait!" comes a loud, intimidating voice. Mizu flinches.

_This isn't a good start._

She eyes the bench sitting across from the door to the Kage's office. Mizu contemplates whether to eavesdrop or sit down. The heat, the stress, and her anger prompt her to take a seat. Mizu continues to wait for another five minutes before the door opens. Mizu frowns and blushes as she meets a blank stare.

_This is impossible. He... He didn't look this cute from the pictures. Snap out of it!_

She shakes her head and smirks. The red head in front of her gives another moment of a dominating stare before turning to leave. She watches as the sash swishes behind him. That fiery red hair leaving a trail of fear in its wake. Mizu can feel the man hide behind the wall over to her left. She stands up quickly.

"Excuse me!" she raises her voice, but the boy continues to walk. "I said wait!" she yells, stepping toward the disappearing body. She freezes when he stops and turns his head to meet her gaze. Mizu smiles widely.

_This is... indeed going to be interesting._

"What is your name? Please," she asks. There was a brief moment that he stares into her eye. She knew the answer to her question. His hair, that scare, those eyes. They all matched the description and picture she studied for two weeks. She knew exactly who he was, she just wanted to hear him say his name.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he states, before turning to leave, again. On one hand, Mizu feels disappointment that he hadn't asked her name, but on the other it made her relieved that she didn't attract attention. If what she read was true, it is good she appears weak at this moment, lest she either gets murdered or her cover is blown. As soon as his presence has disappeared, the man who had been hiding, continues to walk as if nothing had happened. As if he had not just been frightened in that boy's presence. Mizu glares at the man who passes in front of her.

"Pathetic," she utters under her breath, once he's out of range.

"You may enter," she hears. Mizu looks up to see the one man that will make Takigakure a recognized village. She sees him wipe his forehead and grit his teeth.

"Is there something wrong Kazekage-sama?" she asks, before smacking herself mentally. "I apologize! That is not my place to ask!" she states, before bowing quickly.

"Close the door behind you," he grunts, before holding his head in one of his hands. She sees him pick up a brush and write on a form of some sort. "What is your business? Why are you bothering me at this time?" he asks. If Gaara had not been in the room and stressed him out, he may have shown interest in how this girl so boldly questioned his son.

"S-sorry Kazekage-sama. I am Mizu. I believe I arrived on schedule-"

"You arrived three days prior to schedule. I have no made arrangements yet for you to be shown around our village. Or even put much thought into who will be your tutor. The only person we have available at the moment shall arrive in three days, as per when you were scheduled to arrive." Mizu begins to panic. This was the day she was supposed to arrive. She knows it. It takes about a week to travel here. She remembers there being four days and nights she... traveled. Mizu smacks herself in the face.

"I apologize Kazekage-sama. I was really excited to learn. I guess I walked a lot longer than I remember."

"It doesn't matter. Unless you have money on you right now to rent a room at one of our inns, I am going to send you back to your village." Mizu bows.

"P-please don't send me back! It is a day's walk at least! I promise I won't be a burden!" she states. The Kazekage looks up at her. He places his brush down and sits up straight. He contemplates whether to just send her back or allow her to stay. Why should he place the burden of rushing to make arrangements on his own shoulders when this child already made a mistake. She would most likely prove to be a failure, like all the other people who come here from outside the sand village. He gives a sadistic smirk. His smirk disappears before she looks up.

"Rise and hand me your pass." Mizu stands up straight and happily hands over her booklet. She bows again.

"Thank you so much, Kazekage-sama!" she says, while bowing again. She watches as the man looks over her pages. Trying not to grit her teeth, she sees that he really has no interest in her. While that is desirable, at this particular moment, she needs to make a good impression.

"You'll be paired up with the jonin called Asagi Kinta-"

"Please, I want my sensei to be Baki-sama!" She sees the kage lift a brow.

"Baki? Why him?" he asks. She bows again.

"I know it isn't my place to request such a thing, but ever since you had sent Baki-sama to my village when we requested help. I've had a deep admiration for him and I heard he's a really, really powerful ninja. I want him to teach me."

"We don't hold such sentiments in our village. You are looking for a powerful ninja to train you, are you?" he asks, almost coming out with a smirk. Mizu raises her body and nods her head.

"Yes, and I believe Baki-sama would be the best sui-"

"I'll have you train with Gaara," he states. "If you are looking for someone with power, Gaara is your best bet."

"Is that the boy that passed me in the hallway?"

"The boy with the red hair, yes. Have you heard of him or his feats?" he asks, interchanging the word murders with feats. Mizu stares for a moment, unsure of whether to say yes or no. She has a split second to answer before he'll assume she has.

"No, so he must be weak. However, I have heard of Baki-sama, though," she states, trying to push the idea of Baki onto the kazekage. If Gaara was assigned as her teacher, she wouldn't get close to the Kazekage. Baki was on the council, she knew this. If she was able to get Baki as her sensei, she would indefinitely be able to alter his opinions on things. Even if she was interested in knowing more about Suna's demon, that wasn't her objective.

"Then it's decided. Since you want our most powerful ninja to train you, I'll set you to train with Gaara," he states. "I'll allow you to stay in the Kazekage's mansion until I make those arrangements. I'll also let Gaara know by the end of the day. He'll escort you back to the mansion and you can pick whatever room you want." he waves her off. "Now, leave me alone." Mizu bows, again.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Kazekage-sama." She grabs her pass and leaves the room quickly. "Fucking dick." She growls as she shuts the door. Mizu begins to seethe quickly to herself as she rushes down the stairs to try and at least track Gaara.

_This ruins my whole plan of approach. I know from our last informant, that he isn't close to his son. I also know that Gaara is very quick to kill. I have to be extra cautious around him. Fuck! This screws everything up!_

Mizu rushes down the stairs, not even paying attention to the woman behind the desk asking her how it went. She pushes her way out of the building right back into the beating sun. Mizu shields her eye before it adjusts, properly. She slightly wonders to herself how long she can keep up hiding the other eye before this heat makes the other side of her face melt. She does not want to put all of her hair up, ever, but she may have to. Could she really keep up a constant henge? Of course she could, but if a training session were to arise. Mizu sees the barely occupied streets. She assumes the heat keeps most citizens inside their homes, where the darkness shades them until they can better handle the heat.

_This must be more of a night city._

Mizu throws that out of the window when she hears a group of children not far from her. She hears people begin to slowly swarm out of their homes. She growls.

_If I were a sensor, I could easily track his chakra trail. There is no way to find him without foot prints. The wind has blown the scent away, so that is also useless. The only thing I have to do is ask around._

Mizu irritably picks a random stranger to ask.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she asks, tugging at a woman's shirt. The older woman turns and looks at her.

"A foreigner..? What is it?" she asks, looking irritated herself. Mizu lets go of the shirt and wants to tell the woman never mind and to just fuck off, but holds her tongue. She recalls there is no motive to be rude. It is the heat, the obstacle in her mission, and that dick of a Kazekage, that made her this curt.

"Do you know if the Kazekage-sama's son passed through here?" Mizu asks.

"If you are talking about _him_," she says with much disdain. This woman didn't call him by his name. She won't. It's taboo to her.

No one ever said Mizu's name. It was always whispers emphasizing her as if everyone should know who they are talking about. It was like they were all in their own little group and just one person out of the whole village was left out on this inside joke. It also left room to hope they weren't talking about her or that by any chance it might be someone else that all those whispers were about. However, ultimately knowing they were just whispers about her. "_He_ did walk by here a while ago. I don't know where the other son is. You aren't trying to look for that _monster_ are you? You really must be a foreigner seeking out- Well you are certainly rude enough. You don't even properly say goodbye before you walk away!"

_Monster... That word... I thought I escaped it once I went on this mission... I thought I escaped the prejudice of people different like me...Every village must be like this... Making friends is not an option anymore if they continue to treat innocents like that._

Before Mizu is too far away, she takes a glance back. Engraving that woman's image into her mind, Mizu now had plans after nightfall. After meeting up with the kazekage's son, she'd train or whatever he wanted and then she'd excuse herself. She'd let a slip... Just a little slip. One slip didn't matter, especially if she was quiet.

Mizu continues on her semi-warm trail on the shinobi that was supposed to teach her ninjutsu and such. She follows the trail of silence trying to push away the thoughts of that woman.

_What is one insignificant person? What is this world to be rid of one less piece of filth? No one will notice. No one will care. She will be the only one left to care. And she will be happy with being the only good one left._

Spotting really blurry red in the distance, distracts her from her inner workings. Mizu runs to catch up to the red-head. Once close enough to spot the gourd, Mizu is completely sure it is Gaara, especially because the trail of malice and literal emptiness he leaves in his wake. She slows down her walk behind him and follows him in silence. She follows him in his silence as he slowly weaves in and out of buildings. Glad she completely memorized this town, Mizu in any other circumstances would have lost him. He was walking so slowly that Mizu was surprised he had begun to lose her at a few points. However, with the general direction he was going, she understood where he was leading her. Her assumptions became true, when she was faced with a giant rock wall.

"Why are you following me," he asks as she whips around to face him. Mizu cannot explain the reason the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Or that fact that if she had not been sweating, just the mere presence of this boy would make those salty droplets gather on her skin. There is something about him. Something dark about him. She tries to act oblivious.

"Your father told me you would be my-"

"I know what my father wants me to do. I have no interest in it."

"Bu-" Gaara narrows his eyes, cutting Mizu off like a razor.

"Stop following me..." he states, eyes trained on Mizu. Feeling very uncomfortable under his gaze, she tries to formulate plans in her head. His eyes make it difficult for her to even understand the situation. Those eyes look so familiar to her. She can't quite place it, but she's seen them before.

_I have no power over him. There is nothing I can do to give myself leverage. I don't have enough information on his character to even... Goddammit!_

"I've heard about your relationship with your father," Mizu knows she might be treading on deadly grounds. She notes the only exit if need be. She'd have to push right through him to get away, anywhere else would lead to certain death and failure on her part. She cannot fail this mission so early. She will not.

Gaara remains unmoving. His eyes completely engulfing her in their sorrow and hatred.

"Is it the parts where he tried to kill me multiple times?" he asks, his voice still flat. It surprised Mizu that anyone could say that in such a monotone way. Wouldn't that invoke some sort of emotion? Who the hell is this guy exactly?

"Yes... Do you really think he wants you to train me?" she asks, trying to choose her words carefully.

"No. He simply led you to me so that I would kill you when provoked," he states. Mizu's eyes widen. Surely, there is only one person of being that cruel. And she killed him a long time ago, right?

"W-why?" she asks, having to pretend to be frozen to the spot.

"People who come from other villages are weaker than people from the sand. Training you would be such a nuisance, when my father could just kill you and tell your family that you died during a mission, keeping all the income for himself and this village without wasting any manpower or resources to do it." Mizu continues to hold their eye contact even though the heat and the sand made her want to blink.

Her facade falls away under his unwavering gaze. She feels so vulnerable as he searches her for everything she's done. Mizu understands he doesn't know anything, but it doesn't make her any less worried. She knows there is no way that this kid would be capable of those types of jutsus yet, right? She was able to defy most odds, so maybe this boy can, too. If he can, would it be worth it for her to just kill him?

_Being in this place is going to drive me crazy. It is so difficult keeping myself under control. I can't go to that woman tonight, I can't risk drinking blood. If I do... I don't know what will happen._

"So then, why not train me, just to spite him?" she asks, finally blinking. Mizu moves her hair to rub her eyes very quickly, before letting her bangs fall back into place.

"I don't have any interest in proving to my father that I hate him," Gaara says. She sees him begin to lose interest in their conversation. "Don't follow me, unless you want to die." Mizu watches as he hops onto one of the roofs and jumps away. Mizu grits her teeth.

_This kid is going to be difficult to get close to._


	10. It's called Self-Sacrifice

Since, doing anything else would put her in a less desirable mood, Mizu decides to look around at the merchants' area. She would not rush trying to get to know that boy or anything just yet.

"_The trick to being a spy Mizu is being average. Not too outstanding, but never a failure. That means making mistakes is alright, but don't outright completely fail at anything. You will need to make connections so feel free to talk to really anyone on the street, never spin anything that is possible to forget or subject to change always ask about them, humble yourself. A merchant's plaza or a village's town square is a good place to start. Not only could you possibly offer your help in exchange for discounts or certain items, if you are charming enough you might not even need to do any physical labor. Get to know the merchants, enough to become a first name basis friend. Also never shit where you eat." Yumi grins at a confused looking child._

That memory made Mizu smile for a moment, only before making her frown deeply. She is alone, again. Any relationships that she makes now, will be fake. They will be fake, just like the one with her sensei was. She clenches her fist, before walking slowly through those buildings that she had weaved in earlier that day. Maybe paying that woman from earlier a visit tonight wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Halfway to the merchants' plaza, Mizu desperately wishes to be back in Takigakure. Definitely not for the company, but for the climate. This heat reminds her of her need to buy clothes best suited for this type of environment. Mizu muses at the thought of seeing herself in sunglasses. After about another ten minutes of walking, Mizu reaches the said plaza. She knows instantly that it is the merchants plaza because of the bustle and up lifting atmosphere. She stops just before the entire crowd to check her pockets. Nothing.

She dives into the hustle and chaos of the daily market's center. She marvels at the high prices of fresh fruit and vegetables. The fabrics and others in the like seem also a big overpriced. Knowing her limit, makes Mizu sigh.

_Cheap bastards. What the hell am I supposed to live off of? I need to start making cash quickly or there will be no way I can support myself. What little money they give me will be cut short in six months time. I don't want to steal when I just got here, but that's what it seems like it's going to come to. I'm sure the merchant's have eyes like a hawk. I'll just have to bargain money with manual labor._

By the end of her little trip inside the market, Mizu's ability to bargain seems to be apparently alright. She didn't receive anything spectacular, but she didn't come up empty handed. Mizu would deem it good progress. She got to know a little more than just an acquaintance would with over five merchants. She was able to prove her worth and skill with most of the merchants needing immediate assistance. She gained a few key items that she needed in Suna: Protective clothing, a giant hat that she thought looked hilarious on her, so she would wear it all the time, and directions accompanied with a voucher for the nearby library.

She wonders if there is any private bath houses here, at all. Surely the Kazekage has private baths in his house. Mizu grabs the brim of the sun hat and slightly sighs at the wonderful shade it creates for her. She almost couldn't wait to put on her new attire. Anything would be better than her outfit right now, which was suited for semi-cold wet environments. Mizu realizes she has too much to carry and rushes over to buy a pack. Using what money she had left, Mizu makes sure to get a very sturdy reliable looking pack. She stuffs her clothes in there and places it on her back. Wanting to get out of the square quickly, she picks up her pace and hustles out of there. Her next destination is the library. She figures she'll have a lot of time to train and improve herself, so she might as well get information on this village's past.

Mizu spends her time until sunset in the library, reading scroll upon scroll of Suna's public history. She promised herself she would talk to the Kazekage again tomorrow. She makes sure to go to the public bath, before fitting on her new clothes.

She compliments herself on her chosen attire. A full bodysuit of mesh for ventilation and armor. A shawl with a hood for whenever she wasn't able to have her fun hat. And a jumpsuit that had straps instead of sleeves, so she wouldn't just walk around in a mesh suit. And lastly, a sash tied around her middle with a little bit hanging off, that way if she ever needed to wrap her head or cover her face, she'd have it with her always. Mizu takes another look in one of the mirrors. She hopes she doesn't look stupid. When she leaves the bath house, she slowly makes her way to the Kazekage mansion, lathering herself in the cool night's air.

She sees the mansion, but within moments of reaching the door, there is a giant explosion. Mizu goes into full alert mode. Before anything else can happen, she draws a kunai from the holster on her leg. She backs away into the shadows and watches. She sees two figures jump from the smoke. She can identify one as the Kazekage's son, Gaara and the other is a chunin ranked ninja. She can tell their rank by how unrefined their skills are.

_ Is that all the money he can spend for an assassin? They really are running on fumes._

She gasps.

_This could possibly be my chance. Should I risk damaging the already-off-to-a-bad-start relationship with the Kazekage, by helping his son kill this guy? Tch... Whatever, this mission is going to take time anyway. Might as well start by trying to build a bond with someone._

She watches as the assassin ducks and dodges the sand that threatens to break his neck. Mizu sees Gaara just standing in the building where the explosion happened only moments before. She also notices no scratches or even dust on him.

_I knew he could control sand, but how could he even react to an explosion like that. There is no way he can react that quickly to cover himself. It looks like even if I try to help him, with my current handicaps, I'll just get in the way. But I don't know what this chunin has up his sleeve. I'll have to go anyway._

Mizu springs into action, using chakra to focus her legs into speeding up her movement to get close enough to where she could jump into the battle if need be. She makes sure she's handicap, and even goes as far as climbing onto a near by roof where the two are dueling it out.

"Gaara-san! Are you ok?" she yells. When he looks at her, she's instantly paralyzed.

_Such malice... So murderous... They look... so familiar... They look... just... like-_

"The kazekage told me I'd fight you alone. Even at that.. Tch!" the other ninja yelled, distracting Mizu. She sees the frustration clearly on the other ninja's face.

"I told you not to follow me..." he states. Even though he looks calm, she can tell by his eyes bloodlust is upon him. She hasn't established a relationship with him, so he could easily turn on her and kill her where she stands. If he ends the battle with that other ninja too quickly, she could be next.

At least, that's what she thought because that's how it was with her. That's how it used to be with her.

"I didn't follow you, but I still want you to train me. Please do so!" she yells.

"Enough chit chatting, I'm here on a job. You either leave here little girl or I'll have to put you as collateral damage."

_Little girl... Little girl..._

That word rang in her head. Mizu looks up dangerously at the man.

"I am not a child anymore, don't treat me like one!" she yells, charging at the man head on, completely forgetting herself. Before she reaches him, the sand whips the guy right off the building and into another. She stops once she realizes this is Gaara's kill. This is his fix. She didn't have a right to take it. She sees him appear only a few feet away from her.

"Don't get in my way," he growls, before slowly approaching where the guy was thrown to. She hears the boom before the smoke appears. And she can sense incoming projectiles infused with a large amount of chakra. Once cleared from the smoke, she realizes they are targeting Gaara. Her improved eyes and her improved body, make her react.

Mizu doesn't have any time to think. Her body just moves. There is a splash of blood and she can hear it hit the tiles of the roof.

"W-why?" she stutters.

_Why did I just... My body... _

"Guh!" she hears from behind her. Mizu turns her neck as much as she can. She can feel the chakra infused shuriken embed themselves further into her body, even though she burst her chakra points in order to take less damage. The sheer amount of chakra infused in them, makes them burrow deeper. Slowly, but deeper. She sees Gaara take one step back before grabbing his head.

"You weren't... hit.. were you?" she strains out, before falling to her knees and continuing to burst chakra from as many tenketsu points as she could possibly use, in order to stop the weapons from lodging themselves any further. She sees him look up. His eyes were the same murderous ones that looked so familiar.

"I told you not to get in my way!" he yells, using his sand to flick her away as if she were a bug on his clothing. Losing concentration on her chakra points, the shuriken continue to burrow. Mizu lands onto the ground, skidding across the empty streets, to a stop right in the middle of the road. She is glad she was able to turn and land on her back from the roof rather than her front She can barely hear the conversation. All the while she's asking herself the same question.

_Why?_

"That's too bad. I thought those would kill you for sure. Looks like your comrade took the blow for you. I was hoping to use those as my trump card, but it seems they were useless." She can hear Gaara faintly growl.

"Why are you still talking, you filth?" he asks. She realizes the burning in her forearms and in her gut are from three shuriken that hit. Mizu quickly looks around before blasting chakra from those points and removing the weapons with her hands. She quickly rushes away to the hospital, leaving Gaara behind to kill the man. Confusion runs through her head as she walks briskly, hoping to get into the urgency room. She curses herself and her body. She continues to mutter to herself. Angry about why she jumped in front of him and took the blow.

_I've never done that... I've never.. I would never... What does this mean? IT means nothing! You simply did it because you were trying to start a 'relationship' with him. You thought maybe if you did that, he would think of you as a comrade, as a friend, as someone who cared about him. I don't care about him! I don't even know him! Why did I just react to it? Why did I throw myself to protect him?... Does this mean? No.. it doesn't. I said it doesn't mean anything! But maybe it can mea- Stop pretending like you are! We've been over this and over this! We are what we are! WE cannot change! Simply jumping in front of some shuriken to further your own goals doesn't mean a thing! It doesn't make us... Human, I know... We are only saying this because we don't want to be hurt anymore. We don't ever want to trust anymore... Stupid things like that will get us killed... We want to live. Don't I?_

Mizu pushes that thought away. She simply did it to try and build a bond with him, which didn't work considering he threw her from the roof. She can hear the scream of the man from almost half way across the village. The wonderful sound resonates off the whole town it seems, reminding her of her little task that she wanted to complete. Mizu wishes to find that woman's house so badly, but instead she continues on her way to the hospital.

Mizu spends the entire night in the hospital. Apparently those shuriken had poison on them, too. The chakra infusion wasn't enough. So he had to go with overkill with the poison. Mizu realizes if she hadn't done what she had done with her tenketsu, those shuriken would have went right through her. Although too late to even make a difference, did she realize that if his sand was quick enough to cover him in a blast, then surely it would have been enough to react to those shuriken. Mizu wants to believe she at least partially protected him. She tells herself that the sheer amount of chakra would have penetrated the sand. His sand is dense and from the looks of it can solidify, but it couldn't be that dense. She sighs as the nurse hands her, her torn clothes and her pack.

"Thank you," she says. Mizu purses her lips.

"You are most welcome. Remember, the doctor does not want you making any extreme efforts to do things at this point, so please rest for the next week or you'll tear your stitches. Come back in about a week and a half so we can take them out. You were really lucky. Any further and those weapons you say that hit you would have shredded your entire organ as well as the muscles in your abdomen and hands. Other than that, you are free to go. Stop by the front desk and give them this note. They'll fill out your prescription."

"Thank you, again. I would bow, but I don't think that would be a good idea." The nurse giggles.

"At the moment, no. You seem well-mannered enough. We'll send the medical bill to the Kazekage."

"It's alright, ma'am. I'll take the bill, if you do not mind."

"You were just in an accident, there is no way you could work to pay this off. And I doubt you have the money to pay for this. I'm sending it to Kazekage-sama."

"Please," Mizu begs. "I already have a strained relationship with him. If I could have a little time. Maybe a few weeks? Just until I can work again, then I'll have your money. I promise." The nurse looks at Mizu.

_What makes me want to believe her? Tch... I'm lucky I don't have family or anyone I need to take care of by myself... Doing this is taking a big risk. I probably have enough in my savings..._

The young girl looks at this nurse. She can see the inner battle of her morals. Mizu watches as she frowns and that tells her what the woman's decision was. Mizu gets up and is about to say her goodbyes.

"I'm putting my trust in you, kid." The word made her want to tell the woman to forget the whole help she asked for. It also made her want to tell the woman to fuck off, but Mizu accepts this new solution to her situation.

"Thank you ma'am. My name is Mizu by the way, and I'll be staying at the Kazekage's manor for two days. If you need to contact me, just leave a message there then. Thank you so much, again."

"My name is Michiko. Mizu-san. I'm counting on you. Please don't screw me over."

"I promise I won't," Mizu states, saluting the woman, before slowly walking out of the room and the hospital. Once out of the hospital, Mizu steps into the shadows of a building, with it being high noon, they completely concealed her. She double checks to make sure she's alone. For some reason it hurt for her to focus chakra into her palms. She blames it on the shuriken, maybe they damaged her chakra system. She bares her teeth.

_The Kazekage was cheap with the assassin, but a move like that... If I didn't let out that burst of chakra at that point, those would have no doubt went right through me. He's pretty smart.. Either that or he did his research. Fuck.. If I wouldn't have jumped in front of him. It is certain his sand would have protected him, so why did I feel the need to... I told you to stop thinking about it. It was for the good of the mission. But I could have been killed. Why did I ri- Stop! Remember what we said! Sorry... You're right._

Mizu feels focusing chakra into her palms makes her forearm and her gut ache.

_If he did damage my chakra pathway, I still have to rest... And... Fuck... I forgot my prescription..._

Mizu watches as her chakra submerged hand starts to relieve the pain in her gut, at least the outside of it. She lifts her shirt a bit to see only a fairly large bruise where the stitches remain. Mizu stops healing herself, telling herself she really did need to rest. Any more healing would only cause her more of that annoying tickle that she was taught to be pain. She knew what pain felt like and that wasn't it. She frowns and walks back into the hospital.


	11. He still is my sensei?

The next two nights, Mizu spent returning to the hospital for her place to sleep, since, she feared going back to the Kage's mansion would result in her being smothered in her sleep by Gaara. He did throw her off of a roof after all. He obviously harbors ill feelings toward her.

She approaches the Kazekage's tower on the third day of her arrival, hoping to get a proper start with her contract. With the fact that her new clothes had been torn and drenched in blood, Mizu continues wears her old clothes. This, added to the almost forty degree weather has made her uncomfortable to say the least. Unable to tell if her chakra pathway had fully healed, Mizu rested her jutsu during her nights at the hospital. She had to give herself time to rest before this "intense training" began.

Up at dawn, Mizu thanks the nurse with a cheesy smile and takes her medication before rushing off to the Kazekage's tower. She is semi-excited. This marks the official start of her mission. Passing through the front doors, greeting the secretary with a warm smile, Mizu marches up to her destination. She knocks on the Kazekage's door and waits patiently for an answer. When she hears low vibrations through the door, she realizes someone else is in the room. Concluding it is most likely her sensei, Mizu looks around before pressing her ear up to the door.

"You are not allowed to kill her under any given circumstances. If she was able to survive that fight, then she has to be worth something. Gaara, you threw her off two story roof after she had been severely injured. Even with no ninja training, both should have well killed her. Just train her like you would anyone else. This is an assignment, the same as a mission. All I want of you is to show her where her apartment is and then train her as Temari, Kankuro, and you have been. "

Mizu's eye twitches,

_ Like anyone else would want to be trained by him, he damn near murdered me when I went to protect him. That's kind of a jerk move to do. _

She did make a note of how he referred to Gaara last in his closing statement.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll set up your payment as a C-rank mission."

"How long do you want to have her listen in on?" Gaara asks. Mizu jumps back, very surprised he even knew she was at the door.

"Come in," the kazekage calls. Mizu slowly pushes the door open, keeping a close eye on the red head, for any sudden movements. She sees the kazekage sigh, and shake his head. "Since you heard all of that, that's what you are going to be doing from now on. Gaara is going to report on your progress at the end of the week. We'll take actions from there."

"Understood," she states meekly, giving frequent glances at Gaara.

"You are dismissed."

"Follow me," Gaara states, walking out of the room, with a young girl a few feet behind him. Still really weary about this whole thing, Mizu didn't fully believe he wouldn't kill her. In fact, she believes that he just agreed to it, so he'd have another opportunity. She gives a glance at her still bandaged arms. She is still in the healing process. Mizu looks up at the back of his head as they exit the building, her cheery mood vanishing completely. She would not be able to defend much against his attacks if he were to go for her again. She frowns deeply as the heat begins to sink into the day.

"Where are we going?" she asks. Receiving no response, puts her off. Trying to remain patient, she passes it off as Gaara didn't hear her. "Where are we going?" she asks, a lot louder than the last time. When still he remains silent, Mizu clenches her fist and rushes to block his path. "I said, where are we going jackass?" she growls.

"Do you want me to squeeze the life out of you right now?" he asks, not changing pace at all and closing in on her. If Mizu had been in any more understanding of the atmosphere, maybe she would have been surprised and let him pass. Maybe, if Mizu had been able to control her emotions any more than at that, she would have thought logically and moved out of the way.

Mizu remains in his path. In fact, she closes the last foot between the two. Gaara stops this time. Happy with just that fact, her anger completely dissipated. She mentally slaps herself. Unclouded by anger or child-like stubbornness, she can definitely read the atmosphere. She stares into the eyes of the red-haired boy in front of her. He was unwavering. Mizu was unwavering. She could not back down now. She already asserted herself. She was already staring down this psychopath with no healthy human connections. Even though Gaara didn't take her seriously, he enjoyed this little stare off. He couldn't quite place it, but something in her eyes, reminded him of someone.

Just as Gaara felt, Mizu felt it too. His eyes. Those eyes that bore desire for power. Those eyes that never felt the true love of a parent. The pain. The suffering. The loneliness.

The fluttering emotions and overwhelming amount of pain she saw made Mizu look away. She looked away in shame. She saw something so familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite place it. Mizu steps aside and let's Gaara continue to lead the way. This time, she continues to walk, but by his side. And Gaara allowed it. He wasn't insulted or uncomfortable with her being next to him. Most likely because of no healthy human contact, even the most subtle gesture of equality, was accepted by him.

_I've seen those eyes before. I know I have. I've seen them so many times. He reminds me of someone. Those eyes remind me of someone, but who the hell is it. I will go crazy if I have to look into his eyes like that again and not know why they are so familiar._

Frustrated, she ruffles her own hair and decides to concentrate on their destination. The rest of the trip was silent, which didn't really bother her much. If she didn't have to talk, she really didn't have to act. She didn't have to think about what her fake personality would say next. Mizu slightly smiles. She feels her muscles give way their tension of the situation only minutes ago. She glances at Gaara.

_Even though he might be intimidating sometimes, he's not unpleasant to be around when he's not talking._

"This is your apartment building, your apartment is on the second floor to the right," he states. "Memorize this now." Even if it didn't seem like she was taking note of their path here from the kazekage tower, Mizu already had it memorized. She acts like she's concentrating and then nods her head while glancing over at Gaara. "We are going to start training you today," he murmurs. Mizu gasps a bit.

"W-what? Already? I thought tomorrow would be goo-"

"We are starting today." On any other occasion, Mizu would have been likely to argue. However, Gaara was appointed as her sensei and he did threaten her already a few times... and he did attack her already. She just assumes it's better to listen to him than argue, if this mission is to play out nicely. "Come find me," he states, jumping off the ground and onto one of the roofs. A surprised noise emits from her mouth at his sudden burst of life. Gaara had never moved this fast before or even showed that he could. Slightly impressed that he was able to with that large gourd on his back, Mizu follows his movements closely. She knows from the general direction he's heading, that he is going to the training grounds. However, he doesn't know she knows this place like the back of her hand. She smirks and decides to take a short cut.

Mizu didn't like Gaara, she actually very much disliked him. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try and show him up or try to surprise him. She runs through the shadows of the buildings, trying to stay out of the sun as much as possible, which was very difficult due to the fact that the sun was almost already high in the sky. She figures adding chakra to increase her movement speed isn't a bad idea. Someone would think she is just conditioned to run in this type of environment. When Mizu arrives at the training ground, she bends over in the shade of the rock barrier behind her. She also takes notice to the two young boys sparring with each other. She scoffs audibly at their sloppy attempts at footwork and taijutsu attacks.

The two stop and look in her direction. She can hear one mutter.

"Did you even see her come here?"

"No, did you?"

"What do you want? Didn't you know this is a private training ground?" one called over. He was sweating and his friend was cut up pretty badly. She then notices the glint of kunais they were using.

_Geez, the sand doesn't mess around, do they. I heard that their training was tough, but I didn't realize it was to this extent._

When Mizu was about to answer, Gaara hops down on the opposite side of them all. Making it seem like Mizu and Gaara were trapping the two other boys. When they hear the sand crunching underneath other sandals, they look towards the noise. Mizu can tell that the two boys paralyze themselves in fear at the sight of the other sand genin.

_Fear is definitely a weakness. They can't even move to run away because they are so scared. If he wants to kil- What the hell? They didn't even do anything!_

"You annoy me," he states. The boys both scream and struggle against the sand slithering up their legs. They both uselessly hack at it with their kunai. Mizu just stands in awe and shock.

_ Has the whole world really been that cruel to him? Is everybody in deserving of this punishment? What happened to him?_

Mizu stares as the boys become rise from the ground right next to each other. She sees them struggling, helplessly.

"Please, we're sorry. Please don't kill us. I don't want to die."

"You really are a monster!" one of them screams.

Mizu's eyes lock onto Gaara at that moment. Silently, she wills him to do it. Clenching her fists, she tries to will him with her eyes to do it.

"I'm really the monster here?" he asks loudly. She looks up into his eyes and sees that look. That murderous, driven to madness loneliness look. Nails digging into her palms, she shuts her eyes and can hear that one word repeat in her head. Monster.

"Just kill them!" she screams, staring straight into his eyes. Gaara looks at her and let's his open palm shut quickly. Staring at her while crushing these wrong doers with the palm of his hand. Mizu let's her eyes slide shut, letting control go. Exhilarated by the life he felt, Gaara looks at her with a blank stare.

"Does that bother you?" he asks, figuring that she didn't want to hear their screams any longer and didn't want to see them slowly suffocate. So she told him to kill them and shut her eyes. He scoffs, waiting to see disgust on her face.

Mizu can't hear him, though. Her own euphoria too high. She gives a sigh as the last of the feeling washes away.

_It has been so long. It has to have been a year. I haven't felt this satisfied in a long time. I feel... I feel at peace now._

She looks up at Gaara, meeting his eyes, once more. The eyes that gave her enough courage to shout 'Just kill them!'. The eyes that she said would make her go crazy because they were so familiar.

Continuing to stare at Gaara, she sees his arm drop. That crazed look slowly drifts away from his eyes, his high dissipates.

"Not in the slightest," she states, quietly. The sand falls and the mangled bodies hit the floor with several thuds. Mizu glances at them. A drifting glint of longing passes through her gaze and Gaara catches this. He never says a word, but he takes note of this to himself. She wishes she could take a step forward, but fears she'll end up rushing over to the bodies and devouring their flesh in front of him. "I thought we were going to start training?" she asks, trying to ignore the bodies as best she can. Gaara nods. Stepping closer to her, he leaves the cool shadows and stands in the glaring sun. He doesn't bring up the fact that she not only anticipated his destination, but she also managed to beat him to it.

Gaara notices for someone with no ninja training, she is very keen and quick. It wasn't his job to even investigate this or even wonder about it. Gaara stares at the girl. She was not different from anyone else in this world of his. She was average. She was the same.

"Do you understand what chakra is?" he asks. Mizu takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Nope."

"Chakra is the combination of your physical and spiritual energy." Mizu nods and continues listening as if she really cares at this point about what he's saying. "You use this for techniques," she sees the sand next to him rise and form another Gaara. "In most cases, you will need hand seals to mold chakra into any technique." She raises her hand. Gaara stops talking, signaling her to ask her question.

"How come you don't have to?" she asks.

"Chakra is already molded into the sand in my gourd. I can control it at will." Mizu takes note of earlier, when he killed those boys his sand didn't retract back into his gourd. That is how he was able to seemingly do it just from the ground. "This has its exceptions." Mizu nods. "Do you know about hand seals?" he questions. Mizu shakes her head. "I will show you them only once." He steadily goes through all of the basic hand seals, muttering. "Bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, snake, rat, horse, monkey, hare, ram." He stops.

"Show me them." Mizu feels like laughing. Does he think everyone can learn that fast?

"Bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, snake, rat, horse, monkey, hare, ram."

"Good."

The rest of the day was spent with Mizu listening to the rehashed version of what her old sensei had taught her. They didn't have a lunch break, in fact they didn't have any breaks. No one showed up so those bodies were left to cook in the heat. At sunset, Gaara concluded his lesson by telling her she better remember everything and literally flew away on his sand.

Mizu rushes back to her apartment, has her meeting with the landlady and quickly enters her apartment. Mizu marvels at how small and cramped it is, compared to what she had in Takigakure.

"If I'm using almost all of my living expenses on this, then it better have air conditioning," she growls. Mizu doubts that the public bathhouse is open at this time. She yearns to take a bath, which is a habit that has stuck with her for years after her sensei instilled it in her. Mizu takes a quick look around the house and finds there is an extra room she didn't expect. After opening the door, her eyes light up. "Aahh, I have a bath!" she jumps up and down lightly. Mizu wasn't sure if there were any rules or anything that have to do with it, but she doesn't care. She quickly hops in and rinses off with her shower, filling the tub all the while scrubbing herself of the dirt and sweat she experienced for most of the day. She hears her stomach growl and tells herself she can wait until tomorrow for food.

_I wonder if those bodies are still there._

She shakes her head and steps into the cool bath water. It somewhat relaxes her, but mostly cools off her hot flesh. Mizu smiles and closes her eyes for a second.

"Theerre you are my sweet little hime-" her eyes shoot open and she looks around the tiny room. Instinctively, she pulls her wet bangs back into place, covering up her original colored eye.

"I thought Yumi-sensei said I wouldn't hear his voice anymore after I made a friend," she mutters to herself, looking at her knees come up just above the water. "It wouldn't be the first time she lied to me," she states. Mizu hugs her legs and feels the loneliness creep up on her. It turns the cool water ice cold. It makes her feel like a big mass just melting into the ground, unable to pick herself back up. Mizu stands up in the water. Her shivering body creates ripples in the image of her face. She sees the distorted eye of hers.

Slowly, she threads her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Staring at the rolling image of herself, she sees something in the water. She stills her body and lets the image merge with itself and steady itself again. Those eyes. Those eyes were so familiar to her. She had seen them before. They were so lonely. So hungry. So scared. They were in so much pain.

Mizu closes her eyes only for a brief moment. When she opens them, she doesn't see herself. She sees Gaara's image staring back at her. She sees his eyes. The eyes that would make her go crazy if she didn't figure out why they looked so familiar.

His eyes were the same as hers.

Gaara's eyes were familiar because it was like she was looking in a mirror. She wonders what happened to Gaara, to make him so much like her. Was he given up by his parents? Was he sold to a horrible man? Was he used in some sort of sick experiment? Was he shunned? Was he betrayed by someone he held dear too?

Not thinking about the mission, or about anything but wanting to know these answers, Mizu hurries and gets out of the bath. The only thing she has to wear, is her grimy clothes, that haven't been washed. Mizu slips on just her jacket and her shorts. She couldn't stand wearing her gross undergarments especially since she had been sweating in them first for most of the day.

The Taki nin opens her front door quietly as to not disturb her neighbors. Shutting and locking it, she hops away to track down Gaara. She had to know these answers and she had to know them now.


	12. Why must you try to break me!

Mizu spent the whole night looking for Gaara, jumping over roof tops, looking in holes, anywhere in the sand village she could think of. She ended up going back to her apartment, exhausted and angry. When she slips into her bed, she realizes that's why the woman was so proud to own the apartments. They actually had their own private baths. They were probably the only one in the whole village besides the Kazekage's place to each have their own baths.

_ The more I think about it, if I'm able to afford this on my meager income, what is the income like for most of the Sand's families?_ _I forgot. How the hell can I forget they are in the middle of a failing economy, even after all the research I did_.

Mizu fell asleep thinking, maybe the Kazekage doesn't enjoy swindling people out of their money. Maybe he just does it to keep this village afloat.

She didn't sleep long, waking up in the early hours of the day, she began her morning routine along with washing her soiled clothes and hoping that when the sun rose it would dry them almost immediately. So there she stood, in her apartment, completely naked. She had no robes, literally no other changes of clothes, and she had put her futon away and didn't want to get her blanket dirty by dragging it all over the ground. So, Mizu cleans her house and then lies on the ground, naked, and shameless.

Her clothes weren't quite dry by the time she left the house to go to the training grounds, but she figured the heat would do the rest. Since it was already coming to settle down in the asshole-ish way that it did. When she arrived at the training grounds, her stomach growled. She ignored it, figuring she would be able to hit the library when she would ask Gaara for a break.. From there she could figure out what kind of edible wild life was around here, and then she could hopefully, get food. Her stomach was getting rather testy, and she felt a little light headed. Mizu shakes off these feelings and sits down in the shade. She was also glad the bodies of Gaara's yesterday's kill had been disposed of. She figures Gaara will be a while, so she might as well practice her chakra control. The girl sits in the shade and focuses her chakra into points that she is not used to using on a regular basis. Mizu remains this way only for a short period of time.

She hears crunching of sand and opens her eyes. Gaara's small figure in the immediate distance make her stand up. Once within range, she bows.

"Good morning Gaara-sensei."

Gaara doesn't respond. Her stomach continues to rumble lowly, but not enough to disrupt the flow of things. "Would it be alright for us to take a break during the lunch hour?" she asks. Gaara just stares at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. Completely ignoring both of the things she just said, Gaara wields some sand shuriken and throws it in her general direction. Taken by surprise, Mizu barely moves out of the way in time.

"In addition to your basic ninjutsu, you are going to start target practice as well." This time Gaara hears her protesting tummy. He ignores it.

"Gaara-senpai, I will need to take a break at lunch this time." Gaara simply nods, if he has to hear her growling stomach for long, he might end up killing her on the spot.

"You have half an hour at noon." She notes the slight irritation in his voice, but continues with what she wanted to say anyway.

"Another question senpai-"

"No."

"But I reall need to-"

"I don't care."

"You did throw me off a roof, the leas-"

"Shut up," he growls, sand rippling dangerously at his feet. Mizu backs down, already knowing in this state he is superior to her. This fact, slightly pisses her off, so she just lets it go and listens to what he's about to say next.

The morning continues, Mizu stomach getting angrier by the hour and so does Gaara. Mizu hates the fact that she can't show her true abilities. She purposefully misses the target completely or hits it off center. She even adds in some clumsy fuck ups, to really add to the show.

"Stop messing around," Gaara states. Once more, Mizu's stomach growls loudly. And that was where Gaara's irritation got the best of him. "Did you not eat breakfast?!" he snaps, during mid-throw. This time Mizu actually screws up, flinging the shuriken half way to the target and into the ground. That question caught her off guard, and the manner it was spoken in. She turns her head to him and tries not to smile. Enjoying his little outburst as it was something new he hadn't shown before, Mizu wonders if there is anything else that can get a reaction like that.

"That's why I was going to ask you if you knew where to find wildlife around here," she states. "Before you cut me off." Gaara raises a brow. She takes a deep breath. "Right now, I have no money. I can't buy groceries or anything really, until um, about three weeks from now," she states, looking at the sky and counting the weeks in her head. Gaara stares blankly at her. It really was none of his concern if she ate or not, but her incessantly growling stomach was going to make him strangle her if it continued.

"Scorpions, snakes, lizards, and spiders," he states. Mizu visibly shivers. She wasn't used to cooking meals with those types of meats. At this rate, with how things were going, she would barely have time to get to the library. Mizu tells herself, she will use the lunch break to gather scrolls on the wildlife here and dishes here as well.

Gaara wasn't about to offer her a meal. He wasn't about to pay for her to eat. He honestly didn't care. The only thing he cared about, was to shut her growling stomach up. It had been growling non-stop for hours. He didn't know how much longer he could listen to it, before putting her in a sand coffin and crushing her on the spot. And her need to pretend she is terrible at throwing shuriken was also wearing on him. She insisted that she just wasn't good at it, but he could tell she was lying. Something in her eyes told him she was lyin-

The loud growl makes time seem to stop. Mizu turns to see Gaara's blank expression. She saw a glint of murder in his eyes and before she could move, sand was wrapping around her. She wasn't even able to get a word out before it encased her. She didn't have time to think or even peep a word. There is no time to think before Mizu is sailing through the air. She starts screaming as she realizes Gaara basically said fuck off by flinging her with his sand.

Knowing it wouldn't kill her, Gaara sits down in the shade, gladly taking cover from the hot sun and the peacefulness of no stomach growling. That is, until his own does a moment later.

* * *

After being thrown, Mizu sports a broken arm. She spent ten minutes in the hospital and then eighteen at the library. It took her two to get back to the training grounds, hoping she wasn't late. Rushing back, panting and a bit sore, Mizu stomach was not full, not in the slightest. She accomplished none of what she wanted to. She only had time to locate and gather the scrolls in a bag she borrowed from the library. At this point in time, though, it no longer growled. Five hours of being hungry, and the growling finally stopped. It was somewhat of a relief, knowing Gaara wouldn't kill her and that it wasn't distracting either of them.

_I guess it learned its lesson._

"You know, I may be your subordinate, but we won't make much progress if you keep trying to break me," she states. Gaara opens his eyes and stands up. He looks over to the girl tapping her foot on the ground with one hand on her hip.

"Continue with target practice." Mizu sweat drops.

"In case you haven't noticed, my dominant hand is broken." She waves her useless arm. Gaara's brow furrows for a moment.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asks. Mizu looks at her right arm, dangling at her side. She shrugs and swings it around again. She spent ten minutes getting admitted into the hospital, but ultimately had no time to be seen. So she was stuck with it being broken, until Gaara told her training was over.

"Not really. But this time you are paying my medical bill. This is the second time you've thrown me from somewhere. And I demand compensation!" Gaara stares at her. The wind blows and they stand there for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"No."

"Then I'll be in debt you idiot!" she screeches. Seeing sand ripple at his feet, forces her to calm down. "Whatever. Just stop throwing me around, I won't be able to go on any missions with broken arms and legs," she mutters. Gaara walks over to her and stands a few feet behind her in the shade to watch her practice.

"Continue," he states. Mizu sighs.

_Well, I guess this is a good opportunity to practice with my shitty arm._

By the time he called practice off, Mizu feels a throbbing in her arm. She bows to her sensei, while he starts to walk away. "I'm sure you know where the hospital is," were his last words before disappearing. Mizu grumbles at the irritating pain in her arm and at Gaara for being a dick. She glances at her arm, assuming that's what he mentioned the hospital for. She did a double take before realizing she really did need to go to the hospital. She knew she was severely dehydrated and now her arm was swollen and bruising like crazy. The joint was purple and red and almost double the size of what it normally was. Mizu could only curse and run, her arm flapping in the wind uselessly. Had she had a normal past or been raised as a civilian, she probably would be screaming and crying at this point. However, Mizu just sort of brushes it off as an irritating tickle. She grumbles on her way there.

_I could have sworn Gaara was smirking at my arm flailing around during my training. What a dick. He enjoys seeing me in pain. Tch, I don't doubt he'd throw me again if given the chance._

Mizu pictures his smirking face. Surveying his imaginary face, she stops at his eyes. She stares right into them with no inhibitions. His image warps back into her own reflection. She sees her own eyes and that reminds her of her own feelings.

_I'd love to see others in pain, too. So, I don't blame him._

She grits her teeth in anger.

_But he almost never has consequences for it. That's total bullshit._

Michiko stares at Mizu and rolls her eyes. "Why am I not surprised to see you, again?" she muses. The young girl pouts. "I have a feeling you are gonna start coming here often."

"It's not my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault. At this rate, I'll be in debt," the nurse mutters. She opens up a cabinet and pulls out fresh bandages. She mentions to Mizu to take off her shirt and her arms bandages. "How the hell are you ending up getting hurt like this?" Michiko asks. Mizu shrugs at the young woman.

"I'm training to be a ninja is dangerous, you can't expect me to come out without any injuries," she lectures. The blond woman rolls her eyes again.

"I see. Well, lucky for you, your arm wasn't actually broken and it was just dislocated. However, it'll be in a sling for a few weeks, don't try to use it or you'll hurt yourself even more. For the moment, I need to change the bandages on your forearms anyway."

Mizu sort of just tunes her out and instead focuses on planning her dinner assaults. Maybe she won't have to trap anything for today.

"Is the cafeteria still open?" Mizu asks. Michiko furrows her brow.

"What?" she asks, peeling away the other bandages and throwing them in a bin. She grabs gauze and disinfectant and cleans Mizu's stitched arms.

"The cafeteria. Don't they serve free food? Is it still open?" The black-haired girl watches the nurse wrap her forearms before reaching for the sling on the counter nearby.

"I believe it is. Why do you wanna know?" she asks.

"I'm hungry is all."

"Well, you shouldn't be free-loading. That's mostly used for long-term patients." Mizu smiles sheepishly.

"You're right... Um, how long do I have to keep this in the sling, again?"

"About two weeks. You don't need to wear it while you sleep. Before you put it on and after you take it off, stretch your arm out a little and roll it around as much as you can without straining yourself." She places the sling over Mizu's head and puts her arm in it. "I can give you prescription for the pain if you want." Mizu shakes her head.

"I can handle it." The woman nods and smirks.

"I don't doubt that. You barely made a peep when we popped your arm back into place. You're a tough little cookie." Mizu feels her face heat up.

"Y-yeah," she stammers.

"Anyway, you are all set to go. Just stop by in two weeks. We should be able to take the stitches out and the cast off at that time." Mizu nods and smiles at the nurse, who had been very friendly each time with her encounters.

"Thank you so much!" she bows and leaves the room, quickly. Once outside of the hospital and into the night's air, Mizu can feel the fatigue sap her energy. This hindrance makes walking very difficult. She tries her best to conserve her energy, so instead of hustling to her apartment, she staggers. She passes out in her bed to a fitful sleep.

Mizu jerks up in bed. Her heart pounds in her chest as she surveys her room. Something woke her up from her sleep. Cold sweat beads her forehead and neck. This time she knows she won't be going back to bed tonight.

"What the hell was that?" she asks herself, looking back and forth between the dark walls. Mizu tries to regulate her breathing and her heartbeat, but something in the room prevents her from doing that. After failing to do that, she surveys the room a bit more, forcing herself to keep moving. She fears if she stays still for one moment, it'll take her. It will put bolts into her and force her to never move again. Her gaze lands on the corner of the room opposite of her, right next to her door. It was a black mass of shadows, sitting right next to the only exit she had. Something about that corner made her hands shake.

Mizu stares at that corner for several minutes without blinking or looking away. She can hear her heart pound in her head and can feel her body quivering. Staring into that abyss terrifies her, but she cannot look away. It is like something is grabbing her face and telling her to look at it. It keeps her there to let her imagination fester those dark thoughts that threatened to take her. She is stuck now. She can't move.

The thoughts and feelings that were familiar, but at the same time scared her half to death. With those feelings, brought back memories and flashbacks associated with her darkness. She could feel that man that sometimes terrorized her dreams, and on occasion her mind, was there. He was sitting there, wrapping his hands together, conniving. She could see him through the darkness, sitting on a chair, smiling. His eyes were shining, he was just waiting for her to move. The snake of a fuck was waiting for her to run. Instead of just casting himself upon her now, or taking her now. He'd wait. He would wait until she tried to run. Then he would chase her, he would catch her, and he **would** keep her. Forever.

Mizu can never think of Orochimaru in any other setting than she knows. The setting that has tormented her throughout years, despite her being far away. Those pills hand-forced down her throat. Those surgeries, experiments she remembered waking up to. Kabuto didn't bother putting her back down. She remembers exactly what he said.

_It's good to build a tolerance to gore. Here, these are your intestines._

Mizu feels the sharp tug in her belly. She remembers exactly what they looked like. She remembers the smile on his face.

_Oops, I can't tug them too hard, sorry. You'll only get a glimpse of them._

She couldn't tear her eyes away from spot. She couldn't move her arms to make sure her insides were still inside. It was still fresh. Those wounds, those memories.

It wasn't three years ago to her. To her, it was yesterday. Her suffering still chases her, even if she's desperately trying to run away from it. She's desperately trying to leave it far away. It's right there, in that corner of the room. It's looking at her. It's licking its lips. It's telling her.

"You'll never get away," the whisper makes her heart stop for a moment.

Mizu's mouth opens, but she doesn't have the power to breath or scream. Her screams weren't for help either. Her screams would be so that everyone knows what is happening, what the world has done to her. They would hear the agony. They would hear it all. She finds her breath as soon as tendrils of blackness shoot from the corner of the room. Gasping for air, she ducks under them. Mizu quickly rolls from the bed and dashes for the door. Panic sets in as she sees the black slime shoot in front of the door. Determined to get away, determined to get out, she squishes through the blackness. The door shatters on the other side as Mizu continues to run. Her feet fall quickly on the floor while she tears the blackness from her. Realizing they are snakes, just settles her fear in even more.

Mizu is beyond realizing that this is a hallucination anymore. She is beyond remembering anything about the mark on the back of her head. Or about what happens when it is almost a full moon.

Horrified about the darkness following her in the form of a torrent of snakes, Mizu focuses her chakra into her legs, trying desperately to outrun it. Roofs pass her and the wind whistles in her ears. Sand stings her eyes and her hair is carelessly being thrown around by the wind.

_I'll have to make a stand. The end of the line is close. I won't be able to get out of the village in time. I'll have to face it. I'll lose. They'll take me back. I just wish... I hated him, but... I kind of... I wish I got to know him more._

Turning around in mid air, Mizu's feet dig into the roof of the building below her. She skids to a stop in a defensive stance.

_ They won't take me back. I'll die here before I ever go back. Gaara-sensei. I feel that... with time, maybe we could have been friends. I know you're different._

Mizu raises her arms to protect herself as she sees the darkness begin to engulf the buildings that were once behind her. They begin to melt away.

_I know you're different because I'm different. I know you're different because we are the same. We've been hurt by the people we thought loved us. We've both been abandoned by the people we cared for the most. I wonder... In a different life... Would you have abandoned me?_

Mizu growls as she sees the black snakes peek their heads on the opposite side of the roof. She bares her teeth and shouts her battle cry.

"Shine!" she screams, rushing toward the approaching darkness.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mizu whips her head back for a moment to see that red hair she was thinking of. The red hair that she didn't want to admit she wished to see another time. She turns her head back to face her enemy, she didn't have time to talk to him. He wouldn't protect her. Nobody would protect her. She had to do this on her own, like she always had to.

"G-gone?" she asks, looking at the peaceful village, cuddling warmly under the night's sky. "What?" she asks, lowly. "How is it? What did?" she mutters. The girl with black hair falls to her knees. She turns back to Gaara to see him giving her a weird look. "I'm not going crazy... am I?" she asks herself while staring at Gaara. His eyes, the same ones as hers, made her heart slow. The rings around his eyes silently said he never sleeps. The moon light settles softly on his features, still childlike, but his eyes. His eyes calm her down. They tell her to stop fighting. His presence, standing there with crossed arms and shoulder-length divided legs, made Mizu feel calm. It returns her taut nerves back to their original state. It was for the first time, that Mizu felt the exact amount of power Gaara emanated. It was this, at her weakest point, did she realize how much strength did he actually possessed.

Mizu and Gaara do not exchange any words, but stare at each other.

_Did he just...?Did he... _

Mizu silently accepts that Gaara's presence chased Orochimaru away.


End file.
